Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: 3 Legends Going Mad
by DemonsVsWizards
Summary: What's worse, living in a Oran berry farm alone or being dragged into a Pokemon herd and you don't even really know the people! Come and you'll read adventures with Ruby and other pokemon have hilarious, heart warming, and Cramp Stack-ing adventures! Create your own OC and I'll include them in my stories. Be a part of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon! Accepting OC's c: R&R(:
1. Chapter 1: Life and Lightning

**Chapter 1: Life and Lightning**

**Hello my awesome peoples reading this ;D there was this fanfic I was reading and you could post your own OC in it and I was like: OMG awesome! And when I was reading it I realized it was too late to sign up ;_; it made me oober sad! I really really wanted to put a Pokémon in it! Well, in this story you can have your own Pokémon now! Woo! Awesome right? I am making this because:**

**1: Love love love! Pokémon **

**2: Major writers block on my book called Twinsies :/**

**3: I wanted something new to write in**

** Now you can have your own OC in my book! Under a few conditions of course…**

**1: Can't be an anonymous review**

**2: Have detail about the Pokémon like How does his/her name represent what Pokémon she/he is, personality of the Pokémon like if they are stubborn or shy, appearance like what they look like (no shiny sorry) and their background. Maybe they were abandoned as a child and was raised by a Caterpie or something, be creative! Don't use Pokémon that is way overused, be unique about it!**

**3: No legendary Pokémon at all**

**4: Can't be the Pokémon from Black and White version or Pokémon X and Y**

**5: Is it a protagonist or antagonist?**

** Be creative peoples! I only can do so many OC's so you better hurry hurry hurry! ^-^ NOW READ OR GET EATEN BY THE GREAT KYOGRE! O_o**

Darkness, depression, hate. The three main things that has invaded my life since the attack. Trainers think that all Pokémon are kind-hearted and would never hurt each other without a purpose. If only they saw half the stuff that happens in this forest. I long to go back to my old life with my family, to feel them hug me and tell me it's ok, it's not ok, nothing's ok.

My life used to be happy to be honest; I still remember it crystal clear. It was like a mini fairytale in our little cottage we had, our whole backyard was a beautiful field of grass with a Oranberry farm in the back. By the field was the huge sea that leads to a little spring our family used for bathing, that was until it came. This Pokémon is one of the most ferocious in the sea, but harmless in its first evolved state.

My Dad sometimes liked to have some fish bones to snack on so he usually caught some Magikarp. My Mom, brother and I hated fish; my brother was named after Oranberries because they were his favorite. My father was an Umbreon so of course they like fish. My brother and Mom were pure Vulpix, their fur was so soft and warm I used to cuddle up with them every night for comfort.

One day when my Dad was about to catch a Magikarp while my Mom washed me and my brother it started glowing a bright white light. At first my Dad was really confused of what was happening then as it started getting bigger he realized it was evolving. He started yelling at all of us to start running as he fought it. My mom took us inside the cottage and started fighting the now fully evolved Gyarados. When they got bit and blood started pouring out of them me and my brother started charging the Gyarados, hoping to stop him and let him go.

He swallowed them whole, right in front of me and my brother. We stared horrified and before we could run he slapped my brother Oran into the deep forest. I cried out when the Gyarados bit me, he was about to eat me too before I used my signature move on him, fire spin. He roared in pain and returned to the sea, his face badly burned. I barely let myself think as I searched in the forest for Oran.

I was living in a nightmare as I tried asking people for help or if they've seen my brother. They just pushed me away or ignored me. A week passed of searching and searching, I would never give up on Oran, he was the closest person in my life now.

One day when I was collecting berries to eat I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was a Vulpix lying on its side by a tree, it was Oran!

"Oran!" I called out to him as I raced to him, my heart filled with relief.

I have finally found him! I thought, I cocked my head when he didn't respond. I poked his head then I noticed his body wasn't breathing. I walked around and stared at him horrified, I couldn't stop looking at him. He was dead. His body was mutilated; guts were ripped from his body and splattered onto the ground. My heart crashed into millions and millions of pieces as I broke down crying.

Ever since then I was lonely, no one in life mattered to me. My mom ran a Oranberry market and she said one day when I am old enough I would take over the shop. It's been 3 years since the attack and I have locked away all my tears and sorrow in my heart, locked up tightly so I never felt again. My market was called "Shadow Oranberries" nothing classy.

I put up sheets I found floating by one day to make my mini cottage slash market dark and hollow, just like me. When I was little Pokémon made fun of my looks. I was a Vulpix but I inherited some of my Dad's features. Instead of Oran and Mom's red-brown fur I have dark brown fur, one red and brown eye, black belly, and the 3 curls on top of my head are less curly then a normal Vulpix. Now I wear a cloak around me so no one can know who I am and what I look like, it makes me feel more comfortable.

Summer was coming up and my Oranberries were ripe and perfect for harvest, just a year of more trading. Pokémon don't have money like humans so we just trade instead, yesterday someone traded me a thunderstone for 6 berries. I only agreed because the thunderstone looked cool.

Suddenly the bell rang by my window. My ears perked up a little as I rushed to the window. When I talk to customers I make my voice a little deepened so it's like a guy's voice.

"Hello and welcome to Shadow Oranberries, how may I help you?" I say what I do to every customer.

I saw a Chikorita about my age with out of breath as it panted, its big leaf on his head wiped off sweat off his forehead as he started catching his breath. I noticed a letter tied to his back and waited patiently for the Chikorita to talk. Finally the Chikorita shook the letter off its back and took it in his mouth and put it on the window bottom ledge.

"I was to deliver this letter to you…" He explained, his voice shaking.

I sighed; I don't understand what's so scary about this place, it's quite peaceful if I do say so myself. I took the letter and sniffed it, seeing if I can find a scent on who it was from. The letter was just the sweet fragrance from the Chikorita; it had calming effects on me.

"Thank you, anything else?" I asked politely.

This Chikorita was surprised with my kindness and shook his head then suddenly hesitated. I waited, not leaving my window until he said what he wanted to say.

"Do you have any Pecha berries?" Chikorita asked quietly

"No I'm sorry, I only sell Oran berries" I said apologetically

The Chikorita pouted and sighed, an upset look on his face. Why would he need a Pecha berry? Pecha berries aren't that good in my opinion; they are a little too sweet for me. Suddenly storm clouds started forming in the sky. The leaf on Chikorita's head went straight up in the air. It muttered something and started running into the forest.

There have been some real changes in the weather for the past few months, I wonder what's going on. I thought about this as I opened up my letter. I read it and groaned, it was an order for over 30 Oran berry wraps, this is going to be awhile…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The leaf on my head felt thunder coming in, super fast. I ran as fast as my little legs could, I hated lightning so much. Ironic though since my best friend is an electric type. I zipped past the trees and bushes, trying not to run into anyone as I run home. Suddenly I ran face first into a Pokémon about my size with rather fluffy fur.

"S-sorry!" I apologized and then saw it was only Faron.

"Couldn't wait to see me, eh Jade?" He said, getting up and looking at me with a big smile on his face like usual.

Faron was my best friend since we were born, my parents and his knew each other around our age and travelled together to find a good home. They settled here and had me and Faron. It's a little weird we have a herd with Luxray's, a Shinx, Meganium's, and a Chikorita. Right now Faron's mom is sick from a fight with an Arbok, she got badly poisoned.

"Shadow Oranberries doesn't have Pecha berries" I said sadly.

Faron's smile faded for a moment then turned back to a big smile again

"That's ok! We'll find some ourselves then!" Faron chirped.

Suddenly his fur started dazzling brightly and my leaf went straight up again. I felt frightened to my bones. Just as I was about to ask what's going on I heard a thunder bolt near us and wood snapping. I looked up and froze; the tree was going to land on me. Just as it was about to hit me I got pushed out of the way and the branch landed with a big thump.

I sighed in relief and looked around for Faron then realized who pushed me. I ran over to the side of the tree and gasped. Faron was knocked out and was under the branch.

"Faron! Faron?! Are you ok?!" I yelled at him

The only reply I got was a little groan of pain, which relaxed me a little. At least he was alive. I needed help and fast! Our parents are too far away, they are on the other side of the forest. The storm kept raging on as I trembled, I can't run away and hide! I must help him somehow! I closed my eyes and concentrated my body, summoning my vine whips to try and pry off the branch.

I felt them come from my necklace of buds and grab onto the tree branch. I pulled with all my strength, grunting as I used all my strength I could. The tree didn't even budge a bit. The thunder made me jump more and I felt frustrated then an idea popped in my head. Maybe the store owner in 'Shadow Oranberries' can help me! He sounds powerful.

I sprinted and tried to keep my mind off the thunder that was raging above me, every now and then I would stop and cower into a ball but then the picture of Faron under the tree made me keep going.

Finally I made it to the cottage, I'm coming Faron, please be ok…


	2. Chapter 2: Faron's Rescue & Lord Kramzak

**Chapter 2: Saving Faron!**

The thunder raged on as I prepared my nightly Oran Berry soup. I stir up the Oran Berries in a bowl and heat them up a bit and ad a hint of Mago Berry to give it extra flavor. I took off my cloak and started lapping up the delicious soup; Oran Berries always had a zing that I love. Just the name of Oran Berries makes unwanted images pop in my head. I shake my head as if to shake the memories away.

Instead of my memories that were threatening to flood my mind I concentrated on the downpour and lightning I hear roaring in the sky. I hope that Chikorita is ok; Chikorita's aren't that fast and I heard a herd of Luxray's and Meganium's live on the other side of the forest. News floats around so that's how I know. I started to blow out my candle when I heard a rapid knock on my door. I quickly blew my candle and put my cloak on, using my good eyes to find it and opened the door slightly.

I widened my mismatched eyes in surprise, the Chikorita from this afternoon was drenched in water, trembling and trying to catch his breath. A frightened and determined look was on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly, trying not to sound too rude as I rose my voice.

"I-I need help! My friend is stuck under a tree! Please help me… he might…" he cut off, his eyes were teared up.

I sucked my breath in surprise and cleared my throat. I must help this Chikorita, I wouldn't want his friend to die, and there's been too much death already in my life. If I didn't help the Chikorita, I'd feel guilty and it's just the right thing to do.

"Lead the way" I closed the door behind me.

The Chikorita looked at me with widened red eyes and smiled hugely, tears pouring down his face as he thanked me repeatedly until he realized we had to go. He put on a determined face on and started running into the forest at a fast pace for being exhausted. I matched his pace effortlessly, whenever thunder crashed in the sky he flinched but kept going on. He must really care about his friend I thought. Like a brother…

It felt like forever until we reached the tree, my cloak stuck on my fur from being wet by the pouring rain, I squinted my eyes and saw a big blob of fur under the tree. The Pokémon was struggling under the tree, it looked tired I thought and wondered how much pain the Pokémon was in. the Chikorita was about to try and push the tree but I put a paw on his chest.

"I got it" I said and took in a deep breath.

Sometimes it's hard to use a fire move in the rain but I can manage, I've been practicing a bunch when I was younger. I focused inside of my body and closed my eyes, concentrating on the fire burning inside my body, never ever going out. I let out my breath and focused the flames out onto a part of the tree. I've learned that if it's raining the fire won't seep far, only the target I want it to.

"Stop! You're gonna burn him!" Chikorita panicked.

I ignored him and made two deep burn marks into the tree, both on the sides of the blue Pokémon until the cuts were fragile and just ash. I turned to the Chikorita who was looking at me confusingly.

"Pull the log off now with your vine whips" I commanded.

He stared at me dazed until I glared at him; he shook his head and got to work. He closed his eyes and the vine whips came out, taking hold of the little tree log easily, some ash fluttered to the ground and landed on the Pokémon and I understood now who they were. They were the sons from the Luxray and Meganium's herd; they're about my age I think. The Chikorita tossed the log roughly and went to the wounded Shinx's side.

"Faron! Dude! Are you alright?!" he yelled at him, shaking him slightly.

"Stop it idiot" I hissed "We need to take him to the Pokémon Center where the Chansey, Pearl can help him" I said.

I ducked my head under him and rested Faron on top of my back, hurrying in the direction of the Pokémon Center, they'll get him all healed up. The Chikorita ran with me to the Pokémon Center. The storms raged on above us as we hurried as fast as we could to the Pokémon Center. The warmth rushed on my cloak, making my body all warm and soaked when we rushed in the Chikorita started yelling.

"Help! Pearl! Help Faron!" he begged.

"Oh dear! Jade! What were you guys doing?!" Pearl took the injured Shinx into her arms and rushed into a room.

The door slammed before we could get in, Chikorita looked down, a helpless look on his face, tears threatening to come out of his eyes. I put my cloaked paw on his head and he looked at me through his tear-filled eyes.

"He'll be ok" I comforted him.

"It's my entire fault" his voice trembled.

I said nothing; I knew I couldn't comfort him now. I just sat in the tense silence, looking down and occasionally looking at Jade, hopefully Faron will be ok… not that it's important to me, right?

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Get moving! You're fighting as if you were a Magikarp! Worthless!" I snapped at a group of lazy Skorupi's.

They automatically quickened their pace and started fighting each other as they were supposed to. I walked around the camp, dust swirling around me as I checked on all the training stations, I heard a sound of rusty metal then I looked at my claw and cursed under my breath.

"Guess I need a new hand" I muttered to myself.

I looked around and saw everyone was working fine and trudged towards the blacksmith, my tan cloak following the soft wind behind me. I shrugged the sand off of my metal shoulder guard that is over my right claw. I glanced at it, this has helped me win many battles, blood and sand has stained it. Scars were all over the metal and also me; war can do that to you. I actually appreciate the scars; they mark all the killings, beatings, and battles I've been through earning me respect and fear.

I already know all the rumors that flow throughout the Pokémon world about me and my army, some make me smirk and some make me wanna beat the living crap out of whoever made the rumor. Some make me sound like a hero or a villain; I like to think of myself as both. Good guys don't kill; kill as much as I have.

"Lord Kramzak, the blacksmith awaits you" my second in command said, Fala, bowing her head in respect.

Fala was a good soldier, does whatever has to be done and doesn't argue, doesn't grovel to me and gets along with everyone, a perfect soldier if you ask me. Especially since she's a girl and is a Kirlia. Except for her younger sister Sala, she's a good soldier, calm and collected like her sister except when the sisters are together. Sometimes I have to get in the middle of their fights and end it before they try and kill each other.

I grunted in acknowledgement and walked in the blacksmith. The heat of the mini fire in the small room hit my face, making me sweat a little. I looked around, and saw the Infernape blacksmith banging and breathing fire on his anvil. He waved his hands toward me, beckoning me closer. I go over and look over his shoulder, he prepared my claw and I didn't even ask.

"How did you know I needed a new claw?" I demanded, a little mad that he already knew.

"Guessed" he simply said.

I stared at him and he shrugged and helped me put my new claw on.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

I watched Fala with cautious eyes, hiding behind a corner of the Blacksmith as I watched her mix some mysterious stuff up into a pot. My eyes flashed with distaste as I watched her put the weird ingredients in the pot, having a big mischievous smirk on her face. What is she doing..? I thought suspiciously, I sniffed the air and frowned. The strange mixture didn't have a scent. I saw Fala move her head a little to where I was and I moved out of sight, behind the building.

I better get a closer; I started walking stealthy toward the other corner to get a better look. I saw Fala mix crunched up rock into the bowl and mix it up with a stick. What could she be up to? I barrel rolled silently to the back of the Blacksmith and watched her.

She tied a rope to the bucket full of the mysterious material and tied it above the door, the string attached to the door knob. Then it clicked in my brain

"_It's not fair that, that big old grump is the leader around here!" Fala whined._

_ I sighed and tried to ignore her, concentrating on the training dummy in front of me before I go psycho on her. I usual have a calm temper, except when it comes to my spoiled sister, just because she's older than me doesn't mean she's better than me at everything._

"_I'll defeat him and then take over his whole army! Then I will get the respect I deserve!" Fala rambled on._

_ I rolled my eyes and tried picturing Lord Kramzak and Fala fighting to the death and her winning, that'll happen when a Mamoswine flies…_

"_Are you listening to me Sala?" Fala steamed._

"_Yes, Lord Fala" I said, my voice thick with sarcasm. She glared at me,_

"_I will get him, you'll see!" she said, running toward a random direction._

_ I shook my head, the dumbass…_

I heard footsteps from inside the Blacksmith going toward the door. A Drapion like Lord Kramzak is critical; I learned this from one of the battles when a Pokémon used Earthquake, not a pretty outcome. I'm not letting Fala being the leader here! That's a nightmare. The door started to open but I was fast enough, when Lord Kramzak started to get out I pushed him to the side, letting the weird material spill on me. the material felt gritty and it started to dry on me.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He asked enraged, he picked me up furiously by my arm as the gooey material started drying on me. Before the gooey stuff hardened on my mouth I muttered one word that would kill someone for sure.

"Fala"

**Sorry for the late updates, been busy busy busy! And I haven't had any luck with OC's until 2 people gave me some :D thank you to Coli Chibi and ReD rIdInG rAvEn! You encouraged me to make this chapter :) If your OC wasn't in this chapter it might be in next chapter so don't worry!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fury and Heat

**Chapter 3: Fury and Heat**

"Fala?! What do you mean by Fala? Answer me soldier!" I raged, shaking Sala by her now rock covered arm.

I shook the rock off of her small body furiously. I wanted answers and now, did Fala actually try and assassinate me? Was she cowardly enough to not fight face to face but to use strange mixes to win a unfair match? I saw there was rock on her mouth and picked it off with a big rip. I felt no sympathy when she flinched in pain and when I accidently tore some of her Kirlia skin.

"I saw Fala put the bucket on-top of the door, I pushed to save you Lord Kramzak. The rock substance can really hurt you" she coughed out.

I felt my anger boil up instantly, I dropped Fala on the ground roughly and started marching on. I looked all around me; it felt like smoke was coming out of my ears (if I had any) as I rampaged through my whole training base.

"FALA, WHERE ARE YOU, TRAITOR! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I roared, scaring a few individuals but I didn't care, I was enraged.

In the corner of my vision I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye, teleporting quickly forward. I saw it was Sala; she was helping me find her sister and traitor, Fala. I would let her execute Fala if she pleases, that's her reward for saving me from that drying liquid rock. If that have gotten on me I would have been doomed for sure.

Suddenly a green blob caught me off guard and made my body move a few inches back. I glared at the form and saw it was no other than Fala.

"Hello Lord Kramzak" she said with a small smirk on her face.

"Hello, Fala" I spat out disgustedly, as if the name was poison

Before we could make a move on each other Sala moved in the middle of us, looking at both of us with cold and calm eyes.

"Get out of the way soldier! I need to take care of this" I said while glaring at Fala with such strong hatred I saw fear flicker in her eyes.

"Lord Kramzak, may I battle? You wouldn't want to damage your new arm on something as worthless as her, please sir" she said, looking directly at me with a little pleading look.

"Fine…" I muttered "you better not lose soldier! Or your going on probation for 2 months!" I warned dangerously.

She looked at me with a determined expression on her face, her eyes turning a dark red; the air turned a little distorted around me as her voice whispered in my mind

'_Wouldn't think of it'_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Why do you wear that outfit?"

I looked over and saw he was looking at my full cloak, I thought about it for a minute in silence. He wouldn't understand that it just makes me feel more comfortable, I don't like the feeling without it. Pokémon would give me strange looks like they did when I was younger, always staring at me, judging. Instead of saying all that I just gave a small reply.

"Its comfy" I said lamely.

He nodded and looked down awkwardly. The silence was growing agonizing even though I'm a quiet person, I felt his longing to ask more but held it back. I decided to make a short conversation to help settle his nerves.

"My name is Ruby" I murmured softly, barely audible but loud enough for the quiet room.

The thunder banged above us, the raindrops going pitter-patter on the roof as the Chikorita looked at me funny.

"What?" is my name really that strange?

"Ruby is kind of a girly name for a guy" he said meekly then started panicking "not that that's bad or anything! I-I'm just saying!" he stuttered

I felt a small smile dancing on my lips as he started panicking; he looked a bit cute like that, like a Ponyta first learning to walk. I shook that thought aside as I realized he thought I'm a guy. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was a guy since I try to sound like one at the store. It wouldn't hurt to tell him I was a girl I guess.

"I am a girl" I admitted quietly, I heard a light gasp and I almost chuckled.

This made me frown in surprise, why am I so close to actually being happy now? This is certainly strange I thought to myself as the Chikorita started to process the information of me being a girl.

"Oh… Well I'm Jade" he said, his voice a little rough from embarrassment.

"Nice na-" my sentence got cut off by someone suddenly rushing in through the doors,

A Ralts rushed in with a Numel on its back, they were both soaked and the Numel looked passed out on the Ralts back. I was surprised that the Ralts could actually carry the Numel on its back but my thoughts got interrupted by a sudden wail of help from them.

"Help! I think she has Hypothermia!" The Ralts squeaked out before the weight was too much for its little legs and fell over.

Me and Jade went over to the Ralts and Numel, I got a quick look at the Numel and she wasn't looking too good. The Ralts sniffed the air and was carried by the aroma of Jade's sweet fragrance it started sniffing uncontrollably.

"You check on the Ralts and I'll check the Numel. May I ask what your name is Miss?" I asked the Ralts.

"My name is Joy, is she going to be ok?" Joy asked with big worried eyes cast down on the Numel's unconscious body.

"Can't say, go to Jade and I will care for her" I said, dismissing her with a flick of my paw.

She looked a little disappointed but didn't argue as she went to Jade as instructed. I took a big look at her and let out a sigh of relief, the Numel didn't look to beat up. I rested my paw on the Numel's body, it was warm enough to know she was going to be well enough and awake soon. I took an Oran berry out from my secret cloak pocket and opened the Numel's mouth as I fed it to her. I could tell her body started restoring at a faster pace because her leg twitched.

"What were you two doing out in this storm?" I heard Jade ask curiously.

"I ummm… heh.. Well I kinda got lost when I followed a Volbeat and Illumise in the woods and got separated by my family" she explained with embarrassment

"Aww you poor thing, who is your family? We can help you locate you back" Jade rambled on but I interrupted him

"We?"

He looked at me and grimaced, glancing at me with an apologetic glance "Please?"

I groaned, trying to avoid Jade's pleading look. I'm a sucker when it comes to things like this, I sighed and looked at Jade to say 'no' but stopped abruptly when I saw his expression. His eyes were shining with tears and he pouted, his lips trembling as he softly said please again. I sighed and I knew I would regret my next word.

"…fine…"

He smiled a huge smile and cheered on. It felt good to see Jade cheer up since Faron is in the Chamber of Doom, the Chansey's Office. I heard someone stir and saw it was the Numel. She stood up shakily, Joy went over to help her up but she refused, shaking her off. Joy looked a little hurt but it disappeared as she chirped,

"You're ok Flare!" Joy chanted.

"…whatever" she said, not seeming to care at all about her.

"Hey, at least say thank you" I said sternly at Flare

She glared at me then everyone in the room. I huffed in annoyance, who does she think she is? Joy saved her life and she doesn't even say a simple thank you?

"N-no it's ok! It's nothing to worry about, ok?" Joy said, sort of pleading me to just leave her alone. I ignored it.

"Who do you think you are? She saved your life, be thankful at least a little!" I tried not to growl at her.

"Do you even know who I am?!" Flare fumed.

Joy, Jade, and I looked at her with blank expressions on our faces. Flare looked exasperated because we didn't know.

"I am the second in command of Lord Kramzok's army"

**Sorry my good peoples but I can't fit in the fighting part of Fala and Sala yet D: I promise next chapter will! I've been typing till 11:00pm** **tonight working on this chapter and I have to go camping for the next few days ;_; I'll update this fanfic when I get back, thanks for the OC slendie258! And thank you to Coli Chibi :3 without your reviews I wouldn't be encouraged to write this fanfic any farther. Until next time! BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Sala VS Fala!

**Chapter 4: Sala Vs Fala**

**Author Warning:****Blood, guts, and gore is ahead and some cussing. If not comfortable reading, don't read. Enjoy!**

"Oh please, this is going to be too easy" Fala laughed and glanced at me, a big smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you" I said, keeping my anger inside myself, anger only clouds decision.

"I've been waiting to do this since you were born you lit-" her sentence got cut off as she flew to the ground in surprise.

I let my arms and mind settle down a little as I watched for any movement from Fala, her talking was starting to irritate me. to be honest I just wanted this battle to get over with, I am so fed up with Fala and how she was better than me and other crap like that. People would say I'm heartless because I don't even hesitate to kill my sister, would you hesitate to kill someone who has beat you, put you down, and hated you every second you were born?

"Cowardly move!" she wiped some dirt off her cheek, I took this opportunity

"Oh please, you couldn't get me even if I was tied to a chair and the chair was glued to the ground, nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! You can't get me! Loooooser!" I stuck my tongue out, taunting her and acting childish which always works with her.

"OH, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" she started charging me, teleporting side to side,

For most Pokémon this would be challenging but I know how teleporting patterns work, I am a Kirlia after all. I watched her carefully as she flew from side to side. I waited until she got close to me and teleported behind her. She kicked mid-air at nothing and before she knew it I kicked her gracefully on the back of her head, making her face plant into the ground. Enraged, she got up and charged again then suddenly stopped in front of me.

Her eyes started to glow a hypnotic purple, I realized what was happening and teleported away as I tried not looking into her eyes. I suppressed yawns as I kept on going. Fala started teleporting too, trying to crash into me I predicted. My mind started to hurt so I stopped teleporting, letting my head rest as I looked around for Fala. I looked around, feeling a little confused, where was she? My instincts kicked in too late as I was cut up by a storm of Magical Leaves.

The blades kept cutting my skin, I tried teleporting away but the leaves kept coming as my body turned weak. I closed my eyes and focused on the leaves, the texture, color, smell, soon I was controlling them then I got an idea and made them swirl around my legs and arms as I saw Fala charging at me again. I body slammed her, kicking her and punching her with the leaves, leaving blood dripping from her cuts. I felt faint, I had to heal. I teleported a little far away from her and concentrated on the earth, feeling energy from the sun leak off of me and circle around me. I concentrated on the vortex of energy, pulling it into my scraps and bruises. I feel the energy pulse inside of me. I feel refreshed!

Before I could open my mind to reality I felt Fala on top of me. Her eyes glowed a faint pink as she held me down by her psychic powers and raised her fists. Her fist connected to my face over and over. I opened my eyes were a big mistake; she punched my eyes and made them bruised. I yelped in pain, trying to get up but couldn't, she was too strong. My body screamed in agony as her meaty fists kept making contact to me.

"I won't let you win me! You're going to die and there's nothing you can do about it, I want to see you suffer!" Fala sneered at me, her fists bloodied from punching me.

No… I can't lose to her… no… I felt my mind starting to go blank as I struggled to stay conscience. I WILL NOT LOSE! I felt adrenaline run through my veins as I got up from her psychic as I pushed her with my own. I pinned her on the ground with my mind and glared at her, spitting out blood on her. I grinned at the look of disgust on her face.

"I! WILL! NOT! LOSE!" I screamed, building energy inside of me, filling in my hands and together as I pressed my hands together.

A blue ball of energy formed in my hands as Fala looked at it with recognition, fear, and rage.

"That's impossible! That-" her voice got cut off by me releasing the ball. The ball flashed all around and enveloped Fala's body.

I closed my eyes, hearing the sickening sound of blood and guts shooting through the air by the major impact. I only used that move if it was life threatening, the effect of it on a Pokémon is extraordinary. The smell of blood filled my nostrils as I heard Lord Kramzak order some Pokémon to dispose the body. I felt no regret or sympathy, I just feel triumphed and a little empty.

"Hmph, good work soldier" Lord Kramzak said, his voice behind me.

I opened my eyes and saw it was him, blood was on him. Dang, that flew far. I felt a little dizzy from the loss of blood and Lord Kramzak, he handed me an Oran berry and a Pecha berry.

"Here, you deserve this soldier" he said, not looking at me as he extended his hand out where the berries.

"Thanks" I replied, eating the Oran berry slowly.

He nodded slowly, I saw him look me over from head to toe. Probably seeing how much I was hurt. Suddenly he said something I thought he might never will.

"Do you want to be Second in Command, soldier?"

I looked at him, paralyzed of what he just asked. E's asking for ME to be Second in Command? This is huge! I should give it a try!

"Sure, thanks!" I said, trying not to sound too excited

"Just until soldier Flare is back" Lord Kramzak warned, trying not to keep my hopes high.

The original Second in Command was a tough and heartless Numel, her name is Flare. No one knows her life story, except Lord Kramzak of course, but she is very strong. About a month ago she disappeared suddenly when a sudden storm crashed into this desert. There has been more rain lately in the desert and it's not that hot anymore. Something tells me the weather is acting strange lately.

"Of course Lord Kramzak" I ate the rest of the Oran berry and Pecha berry.

I still felt weak and hungry but I didn't tell him that. I wouldn't want to bother him with my problems. Despite myself, my stomach started grumbling like crazy. I saw Lord Kramzak look at me then shake his head.

"If you're hungry then eat damnit soldier! Go eat!" he commanded, his temper rising.

"Yes Sir! Sorry!" I said, racing into the food room before his temper gets the best of him and he gets me.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Lord Cramp Stack?" Jade asked, cocking his head with confused red eyes.

"No you idi-" Flare stopped abruptly by a sudden glare by me.

"It's Lord Kramzak, Jade" I corrected him, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, Lord Kramzak. His army was the army full of Skorupi's, Drapion's, and other Pokémon that were captured by a menacing tribe of Cacturne. They slaughtered family's sold them to slavery farms, some even went to the kitchen, if you know what I mean" everyone looked disgusted, he began talking again "a certain Skorupi evolved into a Drapion one day and broke free, letting Pokémon free and battling the Cacturne. That Skorupi was none other than Lord Kramzak, we soon won the battle and we took control of the camp. Lord Kramzak is in charge of his army and I was the first girl that was in Second in Command" she finished, her eyes looked somewhere else.

"Then why are you here?" I asked her quietly.

"A storm, it swiped me away" She said, giving everyone a look that she was done with questions.

"O-oh! Just one more question, pleaaaaaaaaase?" Jade asked

Flare sighed, nodding her head "Last one though" she warned.

"So, his name sounds like Cramp Sack, does he have cramps?"

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYO MY AWESOME PEOPLES! :D Got back from camping and gave you the fight you've been waiting for ^.^ your guy's reviews always makes me smile and want to write more and more! Thanks for the support slendie258, ReD rIdInG rAvEn and Coli Chibi :) you 3 are the best! Was having some writers block on the fighting scene so sorry if it isn't that good!**


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

**Chapter 5: Recovering**

Everything felt weird, like I couldn't feel anything yet I know it's there. I feel cold seep under my fur, I heard monitors beep annoyingly. My eyelids couldn't open and I smelled the familiar scent of medicine, what happened. I tried remembering what had happened then the memories suddenly rushed in my head. I helped Jade from the tree, I hope he's ok. Urgh, my body aches so much.

After a few minutes of thought to myself I tried moving, I could only move my paws a little. This made me frustrated, I opened my eyes slowly and closed them again, the light hurt my eyes. I saw I was in a hospital room, a blanket was over me and Nurse Pearl was over me with an accomplished smile.

"You okay honey?" I heard her soft voice asked.

"Mmmm fin, wheh ammm eh?" my mouth could barely move, my whole body was numbed.

"Sorry Faron, I had to numb your body, want a Chesto berry with some Cheri Berry?" she asked, I heard her shuffle through some shelves.

"Mmmhmmm" I answered, hoping she would understand.

As she went through the shelves I heard some faint voices outside the door, most of them were girly voices but then I heard a familiar voice exclaim "why can't his name be Cramp Sack?" I laughed a little, sometimes Jade was dumber than any tree in this forest. I heard faint arguing, my ears itched to hear more but Nurse Pearl interrupted me by putting the berries in my mouth and making me chew. I swallowed quickly

"Just wait a minute then the berries will work their magic! Be more careful sweetie, what would I tell your mom if you were seriously hurt?" she said to me.

I said nothing in reply, feeling the effect of berries soothe my pain and numbness. In moments I was able to sit up and walk. I thanked Nurse Pearl quietly and opened the door a crack, seeing who Jade was talking to. My eyes widened as I saw the cloaked person from Shadow Oranberries and two other Pokémon. One was a Ralts and the other was a Numel.

"For the last time his name is Lord Kramzak you dumbass!" the Numel seethed.

This made me angry, no one calls Jade a dumbass but me! I was about to go in but the cloaked stranger went in front of the Numel and glared at her.

"Leave" I could hear the cloaked stranger's teeth clenched.

"Or what? You wanna fight, just because you're a guy doesn't mean you're stronger" She challenged.

I looked at Jade to see if I should interrupt and it looked like I totally did need to. Jade was looking at them with big, tear-filled eyes that looked like they were begging them not to fight. I knew I had to step in and stop it all. I pushed the doors out and glanced at the Numel with an intense stare. She looked at me then went 'humph' and walked away from the cloaked stranger.

"Faron! You're ok!" Jade tackled me into a awkward hug since we have no arms, his voice overjoyed.

"Dude…. Can't…. breathe…." I choked out.

Jade was on top of me, knocking the wind out of me. He does that when he's really excited, especially on Christmas. Oh lord Entei he almost broke my arm last year because I got him a blanket I knitted myself. I know it was girly and stuff but hey, what was I supposed to get him?

"O-oh, sorry!" he laughed and got off of me, scanning me over.

"You ok Faron?" he asked me, worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, no worries dude. Man up and stop crying, I'm ok" I teased him, lightly hitting his shoulder.

"S-sorry" he sniffled, shaking the tears out then suddenly looked at the Pokémon under that cape thing "this is Ruby, she helped me rescue you from the tree" he said, his eyes filled with sincerity.

"Oh... Well thanks, girl" I said, giving her a wink

Holy crap… I didn't know 'he' was a she! You couldn't blame me though, it's hard to tell with that thing over her whole body. She gave me a funny look and shook her head. She didn't say anything, only went over to the Ralts who was trying to talk to that Numel over by the corner of the room.

"Um, you might not want to do that. You don't even know how old she is" Jade said, staring at them in the corner.

"Eeeck, your right man" I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust, I added curiously "why does she wear that cape thing?"

He thought about it for a moment then gave a happy chirp "'Cause it's comfy!"

I rolled my eyes; I didn't believe that for one second. She was hiding something, something she doesn't want anyone to know. Maybe she's like missing an eyeball or she just thinks she's really ugly. I looked over her figure and thought of what she could be. She's too quiet and withdrawn for an Eevee, maybe a Bulbasaur? Nah can't be that.

"How did Ruby help you save me?" I asked

Jade's eyes lit up "it was super cool! She used like this Flamethrower move and it went whoosh!" he waved his stubby arms in the air and put them back down "then the tree split and I picked it up with Vine Whip, why?"

"Nothing really" I merely replied.

Hmm, so she has to be a fire type and her voice sounds pretty young, like mine and Jade's age. Maybe she's a Growlithe, but Growlithe's are usually bigger. I think I'll just ask her, this thinking is making my head boggle. I walked over to Ruby who was trying to make the Ralts leave the Numel alone.

"B-but…" it seemed like Ruby won the argument.

"Is there something you need?" she asked, not looking behind her.

I froze, how did she know I was behind her? My footsteps aren't that heavy, right? I hesitated before I asked her.

"What kind of Pokémon are you?"

She tilted her head at my direction and shook her head "why do you want to know?" she snapped at me

"J-just curious!" I said nervously.

She nodded her head and sighed, talking and leading the Ralts. I was about to go to Jade, Ruby went to him and started talking to him then stared at me. I walked towards them,

"Hey, what's up?" I asked the crowd of Pokémon

"They are gonna take me home! But I don't want this adventure to end yet" the Ralts pouted then looked at me "oh and I'm Joy!"

"We have to get you home though" Ruby reasoned with her, calmly "I promised Jade"

I looked at Jade who was staring at her, nodding with a proud smile on his face. I looked at the Numel who was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Maybe her family was missing her too, no matter how mean she was.

"Why don't we take the Numel home and then Joy?" I suggested.

The Numel looked at me with cautious look, nodding in agreement. Jade agreed it was a good idea and Joy was jumping around by the idea, the only one who didn't speak or comment was Ruby.

"Will you come with us? We could use the extra muscle" I said honestly

"Whatever…" she mumbled.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

I lay down on my cot, eating my last Oran berry and relaxed for the first time in years. My body still ached and my hands burned from the sphere I summoned. What was that moved called? I forgot… my mind floated around, thoughts clouding my mind. Now that Fala was dead I could finally relax a bit and I was Second in Command! The thought thrilled me but at the same time made me a little pressured.

What if I can't fulfill my duties as Second in Command? What if I screw something up? I shook those thoughts out of my head. No, no more negative thoughts, only happy ones. I suddenly felt something disturbing in the weathers aura. I suddenly heard from the distance a slight rumble. I was paralyzed to the spot, how could that-

My thoughts were interrupted by Lord Kramzak commanding "everyone inside your station! Move move move!" I heard the rumbling get closer and closer, I looked out a tiny hole in my station and saw black clouds. They were filled with strange electric charges, in all my years of fighting here I never saw a thunder storm in this desert.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I think we're lost…" I concluded, looking around and seeing only trees.

The storm stopped finally as me and my new friend Redux, she likes being called Ri-ri though, it's said like Ree-Ree. I found her by a tree bawling her eyes out. During a strange fire on her island Pokémon Rangers started evacuating the Pokémon but she was all alone and was separated from her family in all the commotion. Something hit her boat, making her fall unnoticed into the water and floated to this island I guess.

She looked like the average Eevee except for her sky blue eyes that dazzles and sparkles. She has a rainbow beaded bracelet on her front right foreleg to remind her of family, she said her mother gave it to her for her birthday before they got separated. I didn't ask her anymore about her family because it looked like she was going to cry again.

Now I'm carrying her through the forest because she said her legs hurt and I think we're in the middle of nowhere…

"Can't I let you down now? My arms starting to hurt" I complained.

"Not yet! You're a Hitmonlee you're supposed to be strong! Now onward, Lee!" Ri-ri cheered on, her tail wagging against my chest.

I sighed and trudged onward, taking in the scenery and watching out for predators that may be lurking in the tall grass. Yes I'm a Hitmonlee; my family has abandoned me when I was just a baby and I've been raised by a group of Rattata. One night I ran away but left them enough supplies to last them for awhile because I wanted to go out and see the world. Now I'm carrying an Eevee, dirt covering me, what can make this worse?

**Hey! Oooooh we got some new OC's! :D Wooo! Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile, some family drama has been happening in my family so I've been distracted and stuff… I know my grammar was bad D: I realized it but I uploaded it on accident before I could edit it, oh well! Special thanks to ReD rIdInG rAvEn, slendie258, Coli Chibi, and Redux Master :D and sorry grigsbyanthony I need more information on your OC for me to make it, I need a lot of info to get in character with the Pokémon, I hope you understand, have a good day/night!**


	6. Chapter 6: Traveling

**Chapter 6: Traveling**

"First we have to go to our parents" I said, as we headed out of the Pokémon Hospital into the forest again.

The sky was clear and all was well in the forest except for the few trees that were knocked down in the thunder. I hummed a happy tune as everyone trudged on behind me. Faron was talking to Joy about some stuff I couldn't hear, Flare was in the back of the group as she kept to herself and Ruby was right behind me. We decided to bring Joy back first before Flare.

The reason is simple, Lord Cramp Stack's camp sounds kinda scary and violent for her…. What was his name? It sounded so much like Lord Cramp Stack..Uhhh... Lord Mail Fact? I don't know. It felt like forever until we found our little house. We had a little log house that had furniture made out of leaves and branches made by my parents. The fireplace was made by Faron's parents with stone. I pushed open the door and smelt the familiar aroma of roses and tulips and saw my mom and dad.

"Jade! Where have you been man? Mom's been losing her mind" My dad exclaimed quietly, rising up from his leaf bed "where's Faron?" he asked, trying not to wake the others.

"Outside but I have a favor to ask you dad" I said nervously, what if he said no?

"Yes?"

"Can I help bring some friends back to their family's? They're lost and I wanna help…" I trailed off, giving him a pleading look.

He looked at me with one of his thinking looks. His gaze looked far away then he looked at my mom and Faron's parents who were cuddled up by the fire asleep.

"Is Faron going too? Let me meet them really quick" he decided and didn't wait for my reply.

He walked out the door quietly yet hastily, surprising for his size. I went with him and saw everyone was staring at him. Joy looked a little scared, Faron was a little confused and I couldn't tell what Ruby was thinking but her body tensed up. Flare just stared at him with bored eyes.

"If you guys go out to an adventure you have to bring back some Pecha Berries or medicine? Your mother's getting a little weak right now, buddy" he said, looking down on me.

Faron cheered and so did Joy. Ruby kept staring at him and something flashed in her hood, my Dad's nose shot in the air. he sniffed around him then towards Ruby.

"Do I know you young lady?" he asked, sniffing again. She hesitated before answering "no sir"

I gave Dad a questioning look and he shrugged and handed us a world map of the Pokémon world.

"Don't get lost!" he said and chuckled a little before he turned serious "protect each other if something goes wrong, I can tell you're all strong for your age. Oh and don't talk to strangers you little squirt" he patted my head.

"Daaaaaad, I'm going to be fine" I said, a little embarrassed.

"I will protect them sir, I've defeated a Gyarados once" Ruby said to him.

Everyone stared at her in awe, Gyarados's are super strong, and messing with one is life-threatening. My parents once told me they knew a family that lived here and they used to hunt Magikarp. One day they all got eaten! I think he was just messing with me so I don't mess with the poor Magikarp. My dad looked at her curiously, in a curious way that says he knows something and I don't.

"Hmm, ok good. I'm making you in charge of the group then" My Dad grinned in a know-it-all way.

"Hey, wait! I'm the Second in Command of Lord Kramzak's army! I should be in charge" Flare snapped.

"Now you can be the Second in Command again" He said, with a challenging stare at Flare.

After a minute of this Flare gave up and muttered "fine…"

My dad gave Ruby the bag of supplies we'd need like Escape Rope, Repel, Oran Berries, and even a few potions! He waved in farewell as we parted and yelled "Have fun Ruby!" she tensed up but kept on going, not saying another word as we went on. How did Dad know her name?

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Face it, we're lost" Lee complained, helping Ri-Ri over a huge tree that fell in the storm.

"Fine, fine, fine, ask someone for directions then" she said, the statement more of a question.

We were walking for hours, taking many many breaks because Ri-Ri was tired. We walked in silence for a few minutes until Ri-RI chirped "Oran Berries!" There we saw was a little tiny cottage with a sign that said "Shadow Oranberries" In the back of the store was big bushes of perfectly ripe, juicy Oran Berries. My mouth started to water and Ri-Ri's stomach growled. We haven't eaten in hours and that cottage looked welcoming.

Ri-Ri walked toward it in a sort of mesmerized way. Her eyes started to twinkle and sparkle when looking at the Oran Berries. I stopped her in her tracks by standing in front of her.

"We can't eat these, we don't know who's these are" I said, resisting the urge to just go into the Oran Berry bush and eat everything in sight.

"But, but… I'm so hungry" she looked at me with tear-filled eyes, her blue eyes staring into my eyes. I sighed, defeated.

"Fine, but only a few, ok?" I warned, I didn't want to get caught and then in trouble.

She cheered and dove into the bush, eating Oran Berries in mere seconds, I was afraid she was going to choke on some but she was chewing like a maniac. I suddenly heard someone clear their throat behind me. I slowly looked behind me and saw a Pokémon in a cloaked cape. Two scenarios of what would happen ran through my mind.

First Scenario: _The cloaked stranger took off her cloak. Under the cloak was a pumped up, angry, Machoke on Hyper Potions and picked me up. Ri-Ri didn't notice because she was too busy filling up her tummy with those delicious Oran Berries. The Machoke threw me side to side, making me face-plant the dirt fifty times or so._

"_YOU. NO. EAT. BERRIES! MACHOKE. SMASH!" He then slammed his big meaty fist into m, knocking me out as he took Ri-RI to make Eevee soup._

Second Scenario: _"You can eat all my Oran Berries young children! I'm so grateful you like them!" the old grandma Pokémon said under her shriveled up cloak._

_ "Woop Woop!" I dove into the bush and started filling my mouth with it all, the sweet delicious Oran Berries filled my mouth that you can barely see on my face._

"_Yes yes… keep eating…" the grandma said, getting out a rope._

That didn't happen at all in reality but what if it did? I stared at the cloaked stranger, fear coursing through me as I prepare to fight but the Pokémon just sighed and shook its head. I let my body relax a little, it seems like it's not going to kill me! Ri-RI jumped out of the bush with a filled belly, blue stained her mouth as she stared at the cloaked stranger. Her eyes widened in realization and she screamed.

"PWEASE DON'T EAT ME!" she squeaked out loudly.

The cloaked stranger chuckled in, amusement? I stepped close to Ri-Ri protectively in case it tried something. It stared at me, yellow flashed in the cloak and I flinched. The stranger cocked his head and stared at Ri-Ri, her eyes flashing yellow again. Ri-Ri flinched and backed away fearfully.

"Sorry if I'm scaring you but you should ask if you want some Oran berries, this is a trading post you don't just eat them" The cloaked stranger said, it sounded like a girl!

"O-oh, sorry…. Are you going to eat me now?" she said quietly

"Of course not, I don't eat Pokémon" she said, patting Ri-Ri's head comfortingly "are you guys lost?" she added.

Before I could say a word Ri-Ri started babbling on "Oh thank goodness you're not gonna eat us! Sorry about eating your Oran Berries their just super yummy and stuff! We are lost! Super-duper-booper lost! Can you help us at all? Maybe give us a map or something? He sucks at directions but I can read a map!"

"You can join our group if you want and we can take you to your home, where do you live?" the cloaked stranger asked Ri-Ri.

She started to tear up a bit and looked down, trying not to cry. She snuggled up to my leg and started to cry a little. I glared at the cloaked girl. I couldn't tell what she was thinking but she looked down at Ri-Ri. She said nothing but went down and snuggled beside her too in sympathy. Ri-Ri clung onto the stranger and started sobbing "I miss my mommy…"

I looked away and saw a group of Pokémon staring at Ruby and Ri-Ri. I guess we're joining her group…

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! D: FanFiction wouldn't load for me and it was being so slow -_- anyways! If I get over 30 reviews this month I will show you all the characters into Chibi form ;D It took awhile but I did it and you can still put in your OC's! But it's only gonna last for 3 more chapters O_O so hurry hurry hurry! Thanks for the reviews slendie258 and ReD RiDiNg RaVeN! And I'll try and put your OC in as soon as I can Lectro!**


	7. Chapter 7: Umvee Organization?

**Chapter 7: Umvee Organization..?**

"Wait wait wait" the Hitmonlee exclaimed, looking at me with skeptical eyes "what kind of group are you and the others" he said, pointing back at Jade, Faron, Joy, and Flare.

"We are bringing them back to their homes"

"So you're a rescue team? You guys don't look too familiar"

"Rescue Team?" I cocked my head.

I've heard of Rescue Teams but I've never met an actual one before. I thought they were just fake groups of people snagging money from foolish Pokémon that thought they were helping them. In reality I was always suspicious of them, if they were real they would have saved my family, Oran… The Eevee's tears reminded me of my own when I lost my family. I felt sympathy and I hugged her, I felt the immense surprise of my group.

"You know, those Pokémon that help others and other stuff" The Eevee said, looking a bit more cheerful

"I don't have any part in Rescue Team organization" I said, venom slithered into my tone

"Why don't you like them?"

"Hey, what's the hold up?"

I looked behind me and saw it was Flare with an annoyed and impatient look glued on her face. I felt little relief sweep through me, I don't have to answer the Hitmonlee. Everybody else was walking towards me now.

"They're going to join us, If they choose to" I added

"We don't need any more people 'leader'" her voice dripped in sarcasm, her eyes piercing through my cloak

I said nothing but glared back right at her with flaming eyes. I felt my eyes burn red into hers, she stepped back in surprise then quickly returned the glare, I could tell she was a bit frightened. I closed my eyes and sighed, shaking my head. There's no need to get in a fight with Flare right now in front of a little girl. I looked back at the frightened little group and let my gaze soften.

"Sorry for that, we are all not like that. Would you like to meet the others?" I asked, hearing Flare scoff behind me "hey guys, come here"

Jade, Joy, and Faron hesitated at first but then went over to me. I beckoned them in front of me, Joy started babbling as she noticed they were good people.

"Hi! I'm Joy! Its super awesome to meet you sir!" she saluted but then fell over.

Jade and Faron started laughing, as so did the Eevee and Joy herself. "I'm Faron, if you join this group I shall protect thou lady from dangers" Faron went up and kissed her paw.

"T-thank you… I'm Redux but you can call me Ri-Ri" Ri-Ri said, her face burning bright red

"And I'm Lee" The Hitmonlee went in front of Eevee with a protective glare at Faron

"I'm Jade!" Jade flew in front of Lee and fell on his face

When Jade fell it was quiet for a moment then everyone started laughing. I couldn't help but crack a smile then I looked at Lee

"Do you want to join?"

"Please! Pretty pretty pretty please Lee!"

"Fine just keep that creep away from her then everything will run smoothly"

"Hey I'm not a creep! I was being polite, oww who bit me?!"

"Sorry, I'm hungry"

O-o-O-o-O

I rested on a flat rock, letting my tomb-like body rest and stare at the sun as it set, my green eyes glowing at the beauty of it. I repeated the mission over and over in my head, sighing in uncertainty. Should I really be doing this? Just because the legends say I cause only bring destruction and mischief doesn't mean anything. I can't remember my previous 500 years, only darkness and cold. Should I do this?

"_You must eliminate the cloaked assassin" my boss answered, his eyes glowing red in the dark room._

"…_is he bad?" my voice trembled a little_

_ The Pokémon in the room was my boss, he made an organization to help and exterminate bad Pokémon that hurt people. We also have 2 extremely popular Rescue Teams called the Demonitor and another one I forgot the name of. They have a bad reputation but… I have to find her…_

_ Long ago, 13 years ago I was released from my prison in an old keystone by an weird looking Vulpix with a red and brown eye. We played together for a while but soon she left somewhere, I went to look for her in a storm but I never could. Ever since I got separated from her I went nuts, traveling far and wide in search of her awareness._

_ One day the boss saw me searching for her and said he knew her. I was overjoyed until he said he was from the Umvee organization. They always had a bad name but the Pokémon took me in, giving me a home in return I do some errands for him. He promised me after this mission he would tell me the whereabouts of the Vulpix that saved me._

"_Yes, he is pretty strong but I have faith in you, Spiritomb" he answered me in a dismissing tone_

This is my first assassination mission, what do I do?! Do I just confuse him with icy wind until he dies? I sighed. Suddenly I heard a group of people head towards me, I floated into a tree and squinted my green glowing eyes into the distance and saw a small group of Pokémon.

"Where are… Lost… Can I…." I heard some words in the distance echo.

I focused my eyes and saw there was a Hitmonlee, Eevee, Numel, Shinx, Ralts, Chikorita, and a cloaked pok- wait what?! I gasped and hid more in the trees, covering my glowing green spots on my body, how am I going to assassinate her when she's with a big group of Pokémon?! I glanced at the Hitmonlee and gulped, I heard they were born to fight and they were really strong… I couldn't mess with them if I wanted to live!

I looked more closely and saw there was even a little kid too, I cant do that to the poor Ralts… but I won't see my savior, will I? The boss's words echoed in my head "Just remember, if you don't do this you don't see 'her'…" I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice that the group of Pokémon stopped in front of my tree.

"We should stay here" the cloaked Pokémon said

"Yeah!" The Chikorita, Ralts, and Eevee said

Oh fuck me…

**Heeeey! :D forgive me for not uploading sooner! DDDD: there were some family issues with my cousins and yada yada yada…. Well I'm glad I get to update now anyways! Finally I put in the Spiritomb ^_^ Not saying his/her name yeeeet :P not even its gender! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll try and upload more often! Love you guys :) if you want to see the Chibi's I made of the characters PM me. Thank you slendie258, gigsbyanthony, and ReD rIdInG rAvEn for the reviews! And yes Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous (Epic name btw XD) I am still accepting OC's. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares and Spiritomb

**Chapter 8: Nightmares and Spiritomb**

"_Mommy? Where are we?" I can't feel my legs_

"_It's going to be ok Flare" no it's not_

"_Where's daddy?_

_He's dead_

"_He's in the room, we just can't see him"_

_Liar, he's gone_

"_Where are we? I'm scared Mommy…"_

_It feels like the walls are coming in closer, my body is aching so much._

"_It'll be ok sweetheart"_

_No it won't, stop lying mommy. No one's going to be ok_

"_No mommy! Where are they taking you! MOMMY! NO!"_

_I told you mommy, why didn't you listen mommy? Now the Cacturne have you now_

I gasped in cold sweat and sat up, feeling my heart race in my body. I sighed in relief, it was only a dream. I looked around and saw everyone was asleep, except Ruby who was watching the darkness guard. She glanced at me with blank eyes, if I was mistaken I would have thought she looked worried. I couldn't see her face so I couldn't tell. After a few minutes of silence Ruby whispered

"Nightmare?"

I didn't say anything; I was still a little shaken up from it. I decided to look in the fire to relax myself, feeling my heart slow down into a steady pace. Ruby looked away from me with, understanding eyes? She's so confusing… I glanced at the mini group of Pokémon somewhat snuggled together and shook my head, how did I get with them? I hope Lord Kramzak hasn't replaced me with that damn Fala; she's just one cocky son of a bitch. I looked over at Joy and sighed quietly.

I can't believe that little runt saved my life, and how on earth did she carry me? I heard her little snores and she started rolling towards the fire I made to keep them warm. I quietly got up and pushed her away before she caught on fire, wouldn't want her roasting a few feet of where I sleep. She grabbed onto one of my legs. I started to shake her off lightly, muttering "stupid kid" when I heard her mumble "mommy…"

"_Where are we Mommy? I'm scared"_

I shook off the memories and slid Joy's arm from my leg, not caring if I woke her up. She started mumbling more but went back to sleep, using Jade's leaf as a blanket. I laid back to my spot and closed my eyes, not noticing the glow in the tree above me.

O-o-O-o-O

I looked over and saw Flare was back to going to sleep. It seemed like she was having some nightmares tonight. I felt sympathy for her, no one should have nightmares, not even Flare. I remember I used to have terrible nightmares of Oran coming back from the dead and then… the thought made me shiver. I didn't want ot think about it anymore. Suddenly I saw a flash and saw it was Faron's fur dazzling. I suddenly had a feeling someone was watching me. I squinted my eyes in the dark; I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

I looked back at the group, Flare can protect them since she's not fully asleep it seems like so I can investigate.

"Flare" I whispered to he.

"What?" she muttered grumpily

"I'm going to gather some berries for this morning, watch the group until I get back" I said, she yawned and nodded her head, giving me a questioning glance

I ignored it and went on ahead, feeling the darkness engulf me whole. My eyes adjusted and I could see bushes and trees, not seeing a Pokémon in sight. My instincts were high though and I felt really tense, what the Entei is going on? I suddenly saw a swirl in my eyes; glowing green eyes were staring into my eyes, beckoning me into sleep. Suddenly my body limped to the ground from exhaustion. Maybe I should take a little nap…

I shook my head and breathed out a some fire, knocking the intruder down. I didn't have a chance to talk before the Pokémon went charging again, my eyes widened when I saw what Pokémon it was. It was a Spiritomb! There was a gruesome scare on his right eye and looked really nervous, why was he doing this?

"Hey! Why are you doing this?!" I demanded

"I'm sorry, I was sent here to assassinate you" his eyes looked sorrowful yet determined

"What did I do though? I didn't do anything bad" I said, trying to reason with him

"Yes you did, if you didn't I wouldn't be here now" he said with a sort of confused tone

"Then what did I do?"

"Ummm,,, well… Hey you're just distracting me!"

Umm he didn't seem much of an assassin does he? I sighed and cocked my head, who would assassinate a person and not even know what they did? That's just messed up in my opinion.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked in a low voice

"Y-you wouldn't understand! Now shut up and eat this!" suddenly I felt a fist made up of something hard hit my stomach, making me fly into a tree.

How is that possible? He doesn't have hands… I narrowed my eyes

"Please be reasonable, I don't want to hurt you" I said soothingly

"No! If I don't do this I won't be able to see her!" he said, his voice turning rough

"Would she want you to do this to Pokémon? To kill?" I asked with sympathetic eyes, no Pokémon would want to murder each other for the thrill of it. unless you were a psychopath of course.

"SHUT UP!" His screams echoed in the forest, scattering some startled Pidgey's "you don't know her! You're just trying to get in my head!"

"What kind of girl wants their friend to murder innocent Pokémon to get to her?"

"I. SAID. SHUT. UP!" every single word he said he Sucker Punched me into a tree.

By instincts I used Ember that blasted him away. There's no reasoning with him now. I haven't fought in awhile and never with my cloak on, what do I do? I looked around and made sure no one was looking and shrugged off my cloak and set it on a branch out of dangers way. I could hear the Spiritomb cursing under his breath.

Suddenly a strong wind came towards me, chunks of ice pelting me. They didn't hurt me too bad but they made me cringe a bit. I opened my eyes a bit more, seeing the Spiritomb in my sight and used quick attack, zooming through the ice storm no problem. I knocked him to the ground, taking his breath away. I leaped off of him and yelped out a ball of light that sunk into the Spiritomb's body. Soon he was wobbling around on his stone that illuminated his gassy body.

His moves got groggier and I landed a quick attack on him, making him tumble back. He shook off my confuse ray too soon and Sucker Punched me in the stomach again, pinning me down. I was just about to attack back but I froze when he looked at me with disbelieving eyes and said

"Ruby?"

**I'm going to be updating on schedule maybe. I've stayed up 4am making this chapter so sorry if its crappy I've been kind of depressed lately so don't start judging this chapter ;_; the next one will be better. Thank you for the review slendie258 and thank you for the OC Proudly arrogant. Have a good day/night**


	9. Chapter 9: Midnight, My Best Friend

**Chapter 9: Midnight, My Best Friend**

"Ruby? Is that you?

Oh my fucking Arceus, is it truly Ruby? She's the Vulpix that saved me! Happiness and relief coursed through me as I smiled wildly, I finally found her! I thought I would never see her… suddenly realization sunk in and I gasped, launching myself off of her. I was going assassinate her… oh my fucking Arceus oh my fucking Arceus, what is wrong with me?! I stared at her in horror as she stared at me with blank eyes. Silence overcame the forest then suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Midnight?"

"_Hello? Are you ok?"_

"_Mmm, huh?"_

_ For the first time in over 400 years I'm finally awake! I opened my eyes to a bright blue sky and a little Pokémon staring at me beside me. I sat up and saw it was a small Vulpix, but it didn't look like one. This Vulpix had a red and brown eye, darker fur, and her belly fur which is supposed to be white is a silky black. The Vulpix looked at me with startled eyes but then smiled and cheered happily._

"_Yay! You're ok!" The Vulpix giggled and ran up to me, giving me a hug_

"_Oh, uhhhh…" My stone body turned a dark red, feeling my face burn up "who are you?"_

"_I'm Ruby! The helper of the great and all mighty Shadow Oranberries! It's a Oran berry farm if you didn't know! Who are you?"_

"_Uhhh…" who am I? My memory seems really fuzzy after being hibernated forcefully into that dang Key Stone_

"_Hmm" she looked at me closely, examining me then said with a warming smile "  
your name is now Midnight!" Ruby giggled, running around and launched herself into a bush_

"_H-hey wait a second…" I couldn't finish my sentence before she shoved Oran Berries in my mouth_

"_Here you go, Midnight" she giggled more when she said my now name_

_ I didn't mind it really, it wasn't that bad of a name. I chewed the Oran berries and swallowed them, feeling myself regenerate. Suddenly I felt Ruby's small paw touch me._

"_Tag! You're it!" she laughed and ran from me, into a wide field._

_ I smiled, feeling for the first time, happiness. I flew, trying to catch Ruby but for a little Vulpix she was pretty dang fast. She zipped around and zoomed past me, giggling and making faces at me. I laughed freely and chased after her some more. After a few minutes a finally got he, her face looked a little shocked but then she cheered_

"_Yaaay! Midnight got me!" We both started laughing and sat down for a break._

"_Awww, it's getting late" Ruby said with a pout, looking at the sky._

"_Yeah…" I said, feeling a bit sad_

"_Don't you have a family?" Ruby asked me, gathering sticks with her mouth and making a little pile._

"_No" I said, I can't remember my family but I didn't want to tell her that_

"_D'awww that's sad" she said with eyes matching her tone "maybe you could live with my family! You could help my brother Oran with chores or help my Mom with the Oran Berry bushes!" She said with a smile that said 'your argument is invalid'_

"_Since you released me from that stone" I said with realization, looking at my previous jail "I am now forever in your debt_

"_SO you're like a body guard?" she said with an upset frown, blowing fire at the sticks making a fire_

"_Yeah" Why didn't she look happy_

"_That's too formal! You're my Best Friend! Forever and ever, Midnight?"_

_This startled me for a second, I've never had a friend before… I smiled warmly when she hugged me._

"_Forever and Ever, Ruby."_

"I've finally found you!" I said, emotions overflowing me

"Is that really you Midnight?" Ruby said, her eyes tearing up

"Yes! I'd never forget my best friend" I said, smiling but it fell when I saw Ruby's face soaked in tears "Ruby?"

She suddenly ran into me for a hug and started sobbing on my rock body, if only I had arms so I could hug her back. What happened to her? Then I started wondering, where's her family and her Oran berry farm? I let her sob into me for a few more minutes until her sobs turned into sniffles.

"What happened, Ruby?"

After a few moments of silence she explained her family getting slaughtered by a Gyarados. She explained in great detail of finding her brother Oran and she started running the Shadow Oranberries. I nodded, letting her take her time with the story.

"I'm… so sorry Ruby" I didn't know what to say, what could I say to a girl that had her whole family mutilated in front of her eyes?

"It's ok" she sniffled and went over to a tree, putting on a cloak all over her body "I've promised to take a group of Pokémon to their homes, I have to stay strong" she wiped the remaining tears from her face "do you want to come, Midnight?"

"Of course I would! I am your protector and your best friend" I said with a big smile

"I'll explain where we're going and who we are going to meet on the way to camp" suddenly she hugged me tightly "I'm glad your back you big hunk of rock"

"Glad to be back"

O-o-O-o-O

I heard footsteps come towards the camp quietly. I opened one of my eyes and saw it was Ruby and… a Spiritomb? I thought that Pokémon was just a myth! I listened closely to their conversation and heard they were talking about Lord Kramzak.

"We're taking Flare to a desert region towards a army group, their leader is Lord Kramzak"

"Lord Spam pack?"

"No Lord Kramzak"

"Lord Lamb snack?

"Lord Kramzak! Here repeat it with me Kram-"

"Kram-"

"-zak"

-zak"

"Now say it together, Lord Kramzak"

"Lord Cramp Stack! Yes I did it!"

"You're impossible…"

Great, we have another Jade to deal with.

**Thank you for the OC CupcakePride101, I will try and put everyone's OC's in as soon as I can. Thank you for the review Proudly arrogant and slendie258 for the reviews. I'll update another chapter in a few days, I'm going to be with my best friend for a day or two, who knows. Love you guys! Have a good day/night!**


	10. Chapter 10: Mago Fruit and Samurai's

**You thought I wasn't going to update for awhile eh? YOU WERE WROOONG! MWAAHAHAHAHAH :D i'm using my brothers and sisters laptop while she goes shoe shopping so I made this chapter :3 hope you like the new Oc's! OC's or main characters are now closed, I encourage for side characters. Hope you like this chapter! Tah taaaah! LOVE CHU GUYS :D**

"Mmmm, I knew that Midnight wouldn't last for even a damn day" I said with a sigh, turning off his mini camera;

I'm the owner of the famous Umvee Organization, my name? No way in hell I'm telling that to you! what do you think I am, a dumbass? I am an intelligent Pokémon with stunning looks, when my employees or rangers see me they are star struck. My worker Espeon fainted when she saw me for the first time. I like to keep my identity secret, like Ruby without the stupid looking cloak, I shadow myself in darkness.

"Sir, am I interrupting something?" my worker Espeon asked

"No, no, not at all Amy. Please, tell me what's wrong" I purred, looking down at her

"There's some trespassers on the nearby island, uhm I thought you should know" she added shyly "there's a Riolu and a Pichu, we don't know why they're there and they aren't causing trouble, should we capture them?"

"Hmm" I thought about this for a moment

Riolu's are pretty rare and can sell for a lot but what about that little Pichu? Maybe we can train him here then evolve him into a strong Raichu then sell him to the Rocket company, they always have a good bargain. after a few moer moments of thinking I came to my decision.

"Capture them, but be nice to the little Pichu. If it doesn't behave,"

"If they don't?"

"Eliminate it"

O-o-O-o-O

Its been hours since I ate and my stomach was growling up a storm. I wouldn't admit I was hungry though, I didn't really want to bother the Riolu who just saved me from those pesky Rhyhorn. I didn't know Rhyhorn lived on these kind of tropical islands. Suddenly, by surprised, a sharp pain shot through my arms. I sucked the air in a sort of loud gasping way.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Is that too tight?" the Riolu asked nicely

"Noooooo, the air just tasted so delicious I had to gasp out in pain" sarcasm dripped from my tone

He didn't reply, only loosening the wrapping on my arm. A Rhyhorn surprised me and slashed up my arm pretty good. Stupid Rock types and their good defense.

"What's your name Miss?" The Riolu asked politely

"Oh uh, my name's Hei" least I could do was tell him my name for helping me out "what's yours?"

"I'm Crimson, could you take off your scarf so I could examine you and make sure your not hurt?" Crimson asked, eyeing my scarf

"No way in hell" I said, sticking out my tongue "pardon my French but I never take off my scarf"

"Never?"

"Never"

"Never forever?"

"Never forever"

"Never forever never?"

"Never forever never"

"Never forever never never?"

"Never forever never never!"

Crimson started giggling and laughing at my annoyed face, I joined in a little. I felt good to laugh again, after a few minutes of silencethings got serious

"Where's your parents?" Crimson asked

"My parents are dead" I said grimly

**(I laughed so hard at this part because I typed it in batman's voice XD)**

"Oh, I'm very sorry for your lost" He said, actual sympathy in his eyes

"It's fine, what happened to yours? Inherited to a secret society of Lucario's and Riolu's where your parents are rich and you ran away from all the drama like in the story books?" I asked, being sarcastic again.

"No, my parents are dead"

"Oh"

Well this is awkward

"Want me to get some fruit for us? I'm starving and I see a Mago Tree from here" Crimson asked, not even fazed by my earlier comment

"Oh uh sure" I looked up at him "I'll help you" I offered

He looked at me for a few moments then walked away, beckoning me with a hand. I guess that's a yes, I walked with him by his side and looking around for any sign of a Rhyhorn or any other Pokémon that wants to mess with us. we stopped at a Mago Tree and saw the Mago's ere perfectly ripe, their shape was very curvy meaning that the fruit is super sweet and delicious.

"I'll get the Mago fruit" I volunteered but he shook his head in disagreement

He went up to the tree and merely kicked it, it looked like he barely put any effort into it and all the Mago fell down in a heap. my mouth dropped, he barely kicked and it all fell down! He's strong! no wonder he got rid of those stupid Rhydon in only a few hits! he then karate chopped a mago in half and gave me the two halves

"Here, you get the first one" he said with a kind smile "eat up"

"...thanks" I mumbled

I wasn't used to kindness at all, I was surprised and happy at the same time. until, at least, he took the Mago Fruit before I could even take a little nibble

"Hey! I thought that was mine!" I growled, I was hungry! I want it back!

"I'm going to make it taste better, trust me" he said, pulling out a white chef hat from thin air

"What the..."

He got out some wood and chopped it into a pan, slicing the Mago fruit in only a mere few seconds! he then put them in a pot and started smashing it into a nice smooth and sweet mixture. he then gave it too me with a wooden spoon.

"Here, I hope you like my cooking" Crimson said as he smiled, making his eyes shine with pride

"Thank you" I said, as I was about to take a bite a group of pokemon went in front of me and Crimson and started yelling at us

"Hey! You're not allowed here!"

"Yeah! This is reserved area for the Umvee Organization"

Before I could make a snappy retort Crimson interrupted them with an apology

"My sincere apology, me and my friend were just passing through, forgive out rude presence" he bowed, gesturing me to do the same

I wanted to argue but what else could we do? I think I see a Charizard and a few mean looking Primapes.

"Boys, boys. Be nice to them, they're visitors"

"Sorry Espeon" they all said in unison

We both stopped bowing and raised our heads to see who it was that said we were visitors. Visitors? She must be either really stupid or has Amnesia because the reason I'm here is because I accidently slept by a creek and got washed up on this shore. Why Crimson was here, I have absolutely not idea. a beautiful looking Espeon came from the crows of mean looking Pokémon. Crimson's face from nice and kind to intense and anxious. I wanted to ask what's wrong but the Espeon started talking.

"I am truly sorry for their behavior" Espeon said with a soft smile "wont you come in and we could have some delicious pie? We have all kinds of flavors from Oran Berries to Pecha Berries!"

"Of course!" I swear my stomach leaped for joy "actually, could I talk to my" gulp "friend really quick?" I wasn't used to the word friend...

"Actually my boss would like to have a word with him, about his clan" Espeon said, eyeing Crimson with a know-it-all grin

Crimson flinched at the mention of his clan, maybe my sotry about his parents were a bit true. then what happened to his clan that made him run away?

"We have to go" Crimson murmured into my ear urgently

"Wha?"

"Grab them!"

O-o-O-o-O

"The winds called me to the right, they call me to the left, whichever way they go, they'll carry me into the light"

Today's going to be a day full of adventure I can feel it! I don't know what its going to be but I can feel it deep inside my Politoed bones! I started playing my favorite tune I learned back at my Riverbank with my master Medicham and Hariyama. They taught me my Samurai ways as I used to be the protector of my village. I crave of becoming stronger, I couldn't get any stronger back at my village so I let my masters go back to protecting the village from those despicable Sunflora's. I met my now best friend Regulus when I was walking towards adventure.

At the time he was only a measly Magikarp but he had one special ability no Magikarp had, and that was the skill of using his splash to not only flail around, but to fly in the sky. What I mean is that by using Splash he could jump from one rain drop to the other. in exchange for teaching me Splash I played him songs on my beautiful Flute that I keep in my Reed Hakuma, which is a Japanese robe made out of reeds. I also wear a bamboo hat. A flock of Pidgeotto swarmed Regulus and tried to fly away with him, luckily I blasted them with my Hydro Pump and saved him and his beautiful Sea Shell necklade

Fate brought us together again when a flock of evolved Pidgeotto came and attacked me. I wasn't strong enough and I went unconscious. that's when a big great blue Gyarados came out of the ocean and tore through the flock of Pidegotto. Unfortunately one of the Pidgeot slipped by and used Brave Bird and made a huge X mark on his face. Now we travel together, exploring the world. I lead him wherever he goes and he takes me there, the attack from the Pidgeot made him permanently blind. If we cant talk to each other and communicate I use my flute and talk to him that way.

Suddenly I heard shrill screams coming from a lush forest nearby us. I stopped my Flute playing and looked at the island. A group of tough looking Pokémon were harassing a small Pichu and a Riolu.

"What's that screaming sound, Ronin?" Regulus asked me

"Trouble, looking for a hero to save it, onward Regulus! 26 degrees on your right."

Regulus rushed in the direction I said, we both depend on each other a lot so we have a great bond and trust. It took only 30 seconds to get to the island and the Riolu and Pichu were almost done for. Before theycould take them away I used Bounce and jumped on their heads, making them hurtle back towards a bush or tree.

"Step away Froggy, this is personal business" The Espeon hissed in annoyance

"Oh please, Froggy? Seriously? That's all you got? I've heard worse from a Psyduck" I said, taunting her closer

"You little-" before she could get her sentence out I blew a note in my flute and Regulus used a powerful Hydro Pump as the crows of pokemon were barely on their feet. I used my Hydro Pump with his and then they blew away towards the other is.

"And stay there!" I yelled and then smiled at Regulus "good job! We gotta work a bit on our Hydro Pump, eh? We're getting a bit Rusty!"

"Hmm yeah, we could practice in that tournament coming up in that one town"

"Oh yeah, that'd be great!"

"Ahem, I don't want to interrupt but who are you?" The Pichu asked with cautious eyes, staring at the Gyarados then the Politoed

"We are the!" dramatic pause "THE SAMURAI AWESOMENESS WATER EPIC DUO OF THE WORLD!"

"Ronin" Regulus groaned "that's too long"

"Oh yeah! you come up with something better!"

"...um" the Riolu stared at them, not wanting to interrupt them

"Oh sorry! My name's Ronin and this is my buddy in partnership Regulus" I introduced them

"My name's Crimson, thank you for saving us" he said, gratitude wrapped in his voice

"I'm Hei" The Pichu said, nodding which I think meant thanks

"No problemo! Always happy to help Pokémon! Now we better hurry out of here before they get back up" I said, jumping onto Regulus's back effortlessly

"W-we're supposed to ride on him?" Hei asked in disbelief and fear

"It's fine, I could tell by his aura and is very kind" Crimson said, carrying Hei and leaping onto Regulus's back

"Where to?" Regulus asked them, itching to start swimming

They both looked at each other with a blank stare. They must be homeless or abandoned I thought sadly then got an idea

"We could drop you off when we get to the tournament that's being hosted in a city, want to go? You guys look real tough" I said, hopping up in down at the idea

Crimson and Hei looked at each other and nodded in agreement "we'd love to"


	11. Chapter 11: Prince Cry and Princess Sari

Chapter 11: Prince Cry and Princess Saria

**Hey guys I'm going to be trying and updating soon :3 I just started High School and my computer is working so I will be uploading more hopefully! I'll put up a schedule soon on my page that tells you when I will be uploading. Hope you enjoy this short chapter I made, Baiiii!**

My little paws hurt from walking so much, when are we going to get a break? Gaaaah… I looked at Ruby and our new member Midnight. He gave us a bit of a scare when we woke up next to a tombstone beside Ruby. I knew he meant no harm so I fell back to sleep when Faron stopped snoring, he can snore even louder than a Snorlax!

I focused my energy and took a glance of their emotion aura's, Midnight's was a nice soft blue, I squinted my eyes and saw there was even a small tint of pink at the ends of his aura. I smiled, and looked at Ruby's and frowned. Her aura read she had a beautiful lavender mixed with gold but not even a color of pastel or pink. Poor Midnight, she doesn't like her back.

I bet you're wondering why I can read minds? Well it's a long story; maybe I could tell you when the time comes. Mostly because my stomach is hungry! I relaxed my mind and the colors faded away slowly. I just noticed Faron was talking to the whole group

"-next town!" Faron jumped around excitingly

"Huh?" I blinked, what was he talking about?

"There's a tournament in the next town" Lee clarified, excitement glittering in his eyes

"Ooh! I've never been to one before! My daddy always told me about them" Joy babbled "we used to watch some wrestling on Poke Channel but it isn't as fun as watching tournaments! They're the best! Can we go Ruby, pleaassseeee?"

"Hmm now that I think about it we could use a break and relax a bit, the town is only another mile away" Ruby estimated, looking at the map Midnight was holding for her

"Woo! This is going to be fun! Who's going to compete against me and fail epicly" Faron said with a cocky smile

"Hah, that's going to be the other way around! I'm going to win!" Lee said with a determined eyes.

"Are you going to join Flare?" Joy asked with a questioning smile

"Hmph" she ignored us, keeping her distance

"Oh… Um… Oh! Are you going to compete Ruby?" Joy asked, peering through my cloak to meet my eyes

"Tournaments aren't my things, sorry" I said honestly

The whole way there everybody was talking about it, Faron was exercising his electricity and Lee was practicing his Karate while walking. Sometimes Faron would accidently shock Jade who would cry out then Ruby would flamethrower him. The group decided who wanted to go in the tournament and the three were Midnight, Lee, and Faron. Midnight was hesitant at first but then decided to do it to get more practice and become a better "body guard"

After another hour of agonizing walking we finally made it to the town, to be honest it was pretty small to have a tournament in my opinion. The town had a hotel down by a beautiful field of flowers that danced in the wind. I smelled the fresh country air, the sun shimmered in the bright blue ocean. The sight was absolutely breath-taking. We walked over to the hotel, greeting other Pokémon on our way there.

"Hello welcome to Comfort Chansey, how may we help you?" the Miltank asked

"Yes, we would like 2 large rooms please. Actually, make that 3 but make one a small" Ruby glanced at Flare

"Just one moment Miss" The Miltank went back in a room that looked like a room full of keys and papers.

I looked around and it didn't look like an ordinary hotel with the fancy decor, no. it had beautiful woven carpets that looked like it was as comfortable as a sweater made of Mareep cotton. After a few moments the Miltank came back and gave us 3 keys with numbers on them.

"Your room numbers are 12, 13, and 15. Have a great day!" Miltank said with a warming smile

"Waiiittt!" Faron and Lee said, pulling us from the elevator we were about to go on "when is the tournament? We heard there was one here" Lee said

"Oh I almost forgot, you're right in time! The tournament is tomorrow! The reward a special medal and a kiss from the charming Prince or Princess if you're a guy" she said with a wink

"P-princess?!" Lee and Faron started drooling

"Pigs…" the rest of the group muttered in harmony

"Yes, she's the most beautiful Pokémon this world has ever seen, and I heard the Prince is as charming as Romeo" Milktank said, glancing at Ruby

"What does she look like?!" Faron exclaimed

Miltank went through her drawer and pulled out 2 pictures. Faron, Lee, and even Midnight hurried and looked at the picture. I heard a few breathless gasps and decided to look for myself.

"Wooow, she's really pretty!" Joy said, staring at the picture

I looked and my jaw almost dropped. It was a Leafeon but not just any Leafeon, her skin shined in the sunlight and her leaf's looked extremely groomed and beautiful. The boys started to drool more and I heard Flare mutter "idiots" behind us. I was about to draw my head back but then I saw Ruby staring down at a picture of a Mightyena, is that the prince?

O-o-O-o-O

Humanahumanahumanahumana! That was the only thing going through my mind when I stared at the picture of the prince Mightyena. My face heated up, I could tell my face was bright red and I was glad I was wearing my cloak so the group doesn't see me like this.

Usually this doesn't happen to me when I see cute guys but for reason this Mightyena prince made my heart beat faster than a Yamna's wings.

"Ah, so I see you see the picture of Prince Cry" Milktank said, trying to read my expression

"Oh, uhm. Cool" I calmed down, it is just a regular Mightyena. He's nothing special, I looked over and saw the boys were drooling a river over that Leafeon princess

"Princess Saria is a peaceful loving girl that doesn't mind her royalty but Prince Cry" she shook her head "he's a bit of a troublemaker"

"I… think I want to join" I murmured softly

"Huh?"

"I wanna join the tournament"

O-o-O-o-O

"Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! Ruby's in looooove with Prince Cry" Faron kept teasing, jumping on his bed and sticking his tongue out at me

"Oh shush, I only want to go so I could get that medal, it could be worth a lot at the shop" I said, disregarding Prince Cry

"Yeah stop teasing Ruby! She only think he's cute" Ri-Ri said with a small evil smile

"Meh, I'm going shopping for some food. Midnight you watch the girls, Faron and Lee you guys need some energy for tomorrow so you should get to bed" I said, walking out the door.

I sighed a big breath and headed out of the hotel, looking for signs for a Poke Mart. Now what did I need… my thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly got knocked over, making my cloak fly off me. My eyes sprang open as I tried scrambling for my cloak.

"Oh! Forgive me for knocking you down Miss" a very calming, relaxing deep voice that I would love to hear read me a bedtime story.

I started muttering angrily, picking up my cloak and I was about to tell him to look out where to go but when I looked up gentle red eyes stunned me. Prince… Cry?

**Thank you for reading my fellow fans :D And if you want to know what inspired me to make Prince Cry, he's a YouTuber and if you want to hear his videos just look up ChaoticMonki on youtube!**


	12. Chapter 12: Let the Tournaments Commence

Chapter 12: Let the Tournaments Commence!

"Oh! Forgive me for knocking you down Miss" I said in a hurried voice, I needed to get out of here now.

I heard the cloaked guy muttering and when I looked down I saw it was a girl Vulpix! But instead of a normal looking Vulpix she had a red and brown eye that shined in the moonlight, her dark brown fur shined and she looked absolutely gorgeous. We stared at each other in awe for a moment before I heard screams calling "Prince Cry! Come back here now young man!"

"Crap" I mumbled, looking out in the distance then I looked back to the Vulpix who had already put on her cloak "if anyone was looking for me, don't say anything, got it?" I said with a pleading tone

"Ok…" she said, her voice quiet as the calm winds dancing in the air

I sprinted behind the Poke Mart, making sure my bodyguards see me. It didn't take them long to find the Vulpix in a daze in front of the Poke Mart.

"Miss, have you seen a Mightyena around here? His name is Prince Cry" They asked, I could tell they were trying not to sound intimidating but it was pretty hard when they both were scary looking Scyther's

"N-no not at all sirs. I was just coming here to pick up some food and supplies" I could tell she wasn't lying, well at least about the shopping part.

"Very well, carry on" they said and shrugged her off, running out in the distance

I sighed out in relief, phew, good thing they didn't find me. I didn't want to get groomed for the stupid Tournament, there's always that psychotic girl that almost wins every year and I have a feeling one of them might win this year. I was about to walk out from my hiding spot but then I bumped into a cloaked person, the Vulpix.

"Sorry you had to lie to them; I just wanted to get away from them, Damn bastards…" I muttered then realized what I said "oops pardon my French"

She started laughing softly and said "its fine, I'm just glad to help, may I ask why you were running from them?" she asked

"It's for that stupid Tournament, I don't want to get groomed. It's a stupid reason but, well, it's complicated" I said, I just don't want to be all dolled up so a psychopath can beat up people to kiss me, ugh.

"Is it because you have to get kissed by a girl?" she asked quietly, cocking her head that reminded me of Saria, making me smile a little in amusement

"Part of it, most of the girls are psychopaths obsessed with Justin Bidoof or Pikachu Direction" I said with disgust "the only normal girl I know is Saria"

"The princess?" She wondered

"Yes, she's my step sister" I explained a little "now why do you wear that cloak missy?" I asked, now my turn for questions

"Oh um, it's a long story" she answered with a nervous laugh, looking down

"Is it because you look like that?" To me I sounded like a total idiot, who would hide themselves in shadows if they were that beautiful?

"Yeah…" she said with a really hurt voice.

Ooohhh crap, oh crap what did I do what did I do? What do I do?! Shit I could never talk to girls without hurting their feelings, except for Saria. Did she really hate her looks? I guess in her town or village she was made fun of a ton for looking different. I awkwardly patted her head then she looked up at me, it looked like tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry! Don't cry! You don't look ugly, you're absolutely beautiful! Don't cry!" I babbled then I realized what I said.

Fuck.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Ruby asked with a very confused voice

"Psssh, ummmm, uhh" What the hell do I say?

"You don't have to say anything" Ruby said with a sniffle, wiping tears away from her eyes in her hood "hey I have an idea for the Tournament"

"Oh uh, you do?" I shook off the awkwardness and started listening to Ruby

"I'll be in the Tournament and I'll try and win so you won't have to get kissed by a girl!" Ruby said.

"That's not such a bad idea! Thank you so much uhhh what's your name?" wow, I don't even know her name and I made her cry; maybe that's why my name is Cry…

"It's Ruby" she said with a kind smile then a 'oh no' face "I forgot the grocery's! I have to bring them to my friends. It was nice meeting you Prince Cry" she said and bowed

"Nah you don't have to be formal with me, just call me Cry" I said with a grin, she smiled and nodded, running into the store.

O-o-O-o-O

"LLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!" the microphone rang as the crowd roared in excitement.

"This is going to be awesome! I can feel it in my froggy bones!" Ronin said, hopping around like a Pichu that had coffee, well like me having coffee.

"Don't get too cocky Ronin" Regulus said, rolling his eyes.

The battlefield was right by the ocean which was convenient so Regulus could watch close up. I was going to watch with Regulus while the others were having their match. Crimson was hesitant at first of joining but was convinced by Ronin to join for the experience.

"First match is a Politoed from a far away marsh, RONIN!"

The crowd started roaring as I walked into the battlefield. I smiled and waved at everyone, hopping around in the excitement. A person even through some flower petals at me as I smiled wider than I thought was froggy possible.

"Ronin will be versing the infamous Sunflora from the nearby meadow-keeper, give your hands together for Flora!" The intercom blasted

I simple sized Sunflora came out, waving and giving people air kisses. She waved her hands in the air and started dancing around. Heh, cocky is she? Well I guess I was a little but I could tell by her expression she thinks this is going to be easy for her since she's a grass type. I don't give up so easily so she better watch out.

"Same rules as always, no cheating and/or help from friends in the crowds…" blah blah blah yada yada yada! After a few minutes we finally got to begin.

"BATTLE IN 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BEGIN!"

"Alright! Let's do this! I shall do this for you my Cry" Flora cooed

At first I was a bit confused, who was Cry? I saw she was gazing at a Mightyena and face-palmed, duh it was the Prince. He looked a bit annoyed then looked away from her, I would get annoyed too so I didn't blame him.

"Mega Drain!" Flora yelled

A stream of green light caught me and started to drain my power a little. It barely felt anything, such a weak move. I practiced with Grass-Type Pokémon so I knew how to deal with it.

"Bounce!" I jumped from her Mega Drain and landed on her face, using her as a launching pad

She cried out and fell to the ground, she didn't seem paralyzed I noticed with a frown, I looked over a little and saw Hei and Regulus cheering for me. I smiled a little then focused back into battling where I heard a beautiful melody. I saw Flora using one of her leaf hands as a beautiful instrument.

At first I didn't want to attack her, but just to hear her play and fall asleep… I snapped myself out of it, she was trying to use that to lull me to sleep!

"Hydro Pump!"

I blasted her with a strong huge stream of water, aiming for her huge flower face. She got sent back and tumbled into a heap. I stopped and saw she was soaked and she was fuming and tired. Soon she raised her arms and looked up at the sky

"Sunny Day!"

Her eyes started to glow and a bright light formed on her tip of her leaves. They shot up toward the sky into the sun, making it brighter and hotter. I started to sweat but I didn't lose focus, a bit of sunshine can't stop me!

"Hydro Pump!" I did it again but this time she was merely hurt, she just stood there smiling

"Solar Beam!" She yelled

Oh crap, I'm in trouble. A light started forming on her face, I tried hopping around to make her lose her aim but when she fired she got straight at me. The powerful light hit me straight in my gut and I was enclosed in the light, it felt like a bunch of little Roselia punches were hitting me. When the light disappeared I was barely hanging on, the crowd fell silent in an suspense.

"A little Politoed can't beat me!" Flora gloated "you're just a weak little froggy, I can already just taste victory" she cheered.

"…no… POUNCE"

I mustered mostly all my strength and jumped high in the air.

"Hydro Pump!"

I blasted her with a bunch of water, the Sunny Days was still there so it barely took any effect, wasting no time and no time for her to make fun of me anymore I mustered all the strength I had left and used

"ICE BEAM!"

The Ice Beam took her by surprise and before she knew it the sun turned back to its original temperature and my ice beam froze her solid, making her unable to proceed any longer. Soon the ice cracked and her eyes were only swirls as she fell down in exhaustion.

"Flora is unable to battle. Victory goes to Ronin!"

**Hey guys if you read my account and my schedule I was supposed to write in Twinsies. I don't really want to right now D: so I posted this chapter! Hope you guys like the battle :D I don't know if its too short, maybe too bland? Give me your advice for the next battle! Thank you for the reviews CupcakePride101, ChaoticMonki is Cry's nickname so that's why it has Cry on like all his videos x3 and thank you for reviewing and I wish I had time to watch more of Cry's video :P and so far High School is great! I'll update you guys more about it later! Have a good day and see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Crimson Vs Lee

Chapter 13: Crimson Vs Lee

"Whoa, that Politoed was awesome!" Joy exclaimed

"Eh, I could have dodged that Solar Beam" Faron bragged

I sighed and shook my head, we were looking at the Tournament Board and we were seeing who we were going to verse. I was going up against a mean looking Arbok. I sighed, this was going to be harder than I thought. I looked and saw the next round was Lee, he was versing a Riolu. I saw he had a nervous look on his face.

"I heard Riolu's were really strong" Jade said with worried eyes at Lee, he's been awfully quiet since the Tournament

"I can take him" Lee said, but not with much confidence

"Ha, yeah right. I bet he's from that Lucario Clan that got destroyed a few months ago" Flare piped up, staring at the image

"C-clan?" Lee asked, gulping

"Yep, we got news there was one survivor and we went to investigate but then a storm came in and that's how I ended up with you guys" Flare said, getting annoyed with the questions.

"Poor guy…" Ri-Ri said with sympathetic eyes

"You were amazing Ronin! Your battling style was very smooth and your strategy with the Hydro Pump and Ice Beam! Absolutely marvelous!"

I turned around and saw it was the Riolu from the Tournament picture. He had sparkling eyes when he praised the Politoed, the Politoed smiled and laughed.

"That was nothing, you better get ready for your match, Crimson" The Politoed said, stretching out and munching on an Oran Berry.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, I think I'm battling a Hitmonlee" Crimson said, looking to his left in thinking.

The Politoed spit out his Oran Berry he was chewing on, on me and looked at Crimson in shock.

"A Hitmonlee! They are tough, better be on your guard" The Politoed said then noticed me glaring at him with a bunch of chewed on Oran Berry all over my cloak.

"Whoa I'm sorry! I was just surprised my friend was battling a Hitmonlee" The Politoed said apologetically, a hand behind his head with a "oops" smile

"It's alright" I forgave him, trying to pet off the Oran Berry mess that spread on my cloak, this was going to make a stain…

"Hey Ruby, looks like you're going to be fa-" Lee stopped talking when he saw Crimson and the Politoed talking to you.

"Oh, hello!" The Politoed greeted with a big smile "you must be this gals friend! I'm Ronin and this is my bud Crimson"

He bowed and said hello, soon everyone started to introduce themselves while Lee and Crimson went outside to meditate for their match coming up. Ronin told us stories of him training in his old Village that was in a Marsh. Ri-Ri, Joy, and Jade was fascinated when he told us his stories.

"Come outside I want to show you something" He said, leading us outside beside the ocean.

We followed him and when we arrived he pulled out a flute sort of instrument and put it to his lips. Then he blew into it and everything turned silent. He started playing a sweet sad melody that soon went faster and more joyful. Jade and Joy started dancing around, giggling wildly and started crying at the sad melody. Ri-Ri, Flare, and I just sat down and listened to him play, even Flare looked relaxed. Too soon the song ended and we all applauded, soon a Gyarados with a huge X mark scar on his face that made even Numel look a little freaked out

"GAAAHHHH! RONIN BEHIND YOU!" Jade, Ri-Ri, and Joy cried out, pointing at the large Gyarados.

Flare, Faron and I crouched in position to attack, me growling and Flare glaring at it with calculating eyes. Midnight was in front of me and was ready to protect and help. After another look I saw a little Pichu perched on top of his head, at first I was confused then I saw Ronin turn around and give the Gyarados a hug.

"Regulus!" Ronin shouted with glee

"I came when I heard your flute" The Gyarados Regulus and Ronin turned around.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my best friend Regulus."

O-o-O-o-O

"Ohhhh so he's a good Gyarados!" I said, talking to the Pichu whose name was Hei

"Yes, I was a little freaked out when I first met him too but they're nice people" Hei said with a little smile "who are your friends?"

"The Pokémon in the cloak is Ruby, the Chikorita is Jade, the Shinx is Faron, and the Numel is Flare!" I said, waving at Jade

He smiled back and started staring at Ruby. Ever since Ruby came back from the Poke Mart and told us the story of her encounter with Prince Cry Midnight and Jade has been pretty quiet. Ri-Ri said it was teenager stuff and I wouldn't understand, she sounded just like my sister! Midnight has been really quiet too, they both look kind of sad, I tried to cheer them up with some of my dancing but nothing really worked.

"I really like your eyes! They are pwettier then any Amethyst I have ever seen!" I blurted out, staring into her eyes

"Oh, uh, thanks" Hei said

"Who do you think will win the match? Your friend Riolu or my friend Hitmonlee? His name is Lee" I asked, changing the subject quickly

"Hmm well" Hei put his head in hit little paw and started thinking "has Lee ever trained a lot before?"

"I duno" I shrugged with a big goofy grin

"It's gonna be a close call but I'm going to say, I say Lee is going to win"

"Really?" I was astonished, I thought she would say Lee

"Yeah, who do you think is going to win?" Hei asked with a surprised tone too

"I say your Riolu friend, wanna make a little bet?" I said, a big smile on my face.

"Hmm, sure. I haven't made a bet in awhile. What's the bet?"

"If Lee loses you're going to um…" I thought for a moment then an idea sparked in my head "you're going to have to give the Riolu a kiss on the cheek!"

"N-no way!" Hei said, her whole yellow body turning yellow

"Yup, and if I lose I'll have to give a kiss to anyone you choose" I said, dancing around in circles

"…fine" she answered after a few moments

"YAY!"

"Crimson and Lee, please report to the side lines, your battle will start shortly"

O-o-O-o-O

"Good luck, Lee. May the best fighter win" I said, shaking his hand in agreement

We separated ways, him going to the left wing of the battle area and me going to the right wing. I was a bit nervous, Lee looked really tough but there is no challenge I can't overcome! I walked out and the sun was shining, the audience was erupting of excitement as they started screaming and cheering. I looked over and saw everyone was waving and screaming at me, I also saw Joy and Pichu perched on Regulus's head cheering for me.

"Our third match today starts with a Riolu that was far far away from here, presenting Crimson!" The speakers blared

The crowd went even crazier than I thought possible, I wanted to cover my ears but it felt good to get applause that I let the noise embrace me. I opened my eyes and saw Lee was already walking to the field, looking a bit nervous.

"In the other corner is a Hitmonlee, born and raised by a pack of Rattata, give a warm welcome to Lee!"

The audience cackled In amusement, some screamed even louder and some just looked a bit confused. My eyes were wide open in surprise, raised by a group of Rattata? That must have been a pretty hard lifestyle…

"Same rules as always, no cheating and/or help from friends in the crowds…" blah blah blah yada yada yada! After a few minutes we finally got to begin.

"BATTLE IN 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BEGIN!"

I sat down on the ground and closed my eyes, sitting in a criss-cross pose. I let my mind calm as I whispered "Calm Mind" I felt my attack and Defense raise as a small light engulfed me. I could hear a whisper of "Meditate" from Lee as we got our attack and defense up. I stealthily jumped and yelled

"Close Combat"

Before I could land a single punch on him he screamed "Close Combat" and we began punching each other with a bunch of fists everywhere. Most of the fists hit each other as we both tried to dodge each one. We both leaped back and stared at each other, no time to waste!

"Dark Pulse!" I sent a line of dark swirls toward Lee's way

"Foresight" His eyes flashed red and he jumped out of the way just in time.

I growled, he was just toying with me right now and I couldn't land a punch at him yet. He had a few scratches on his face and so did I from the Close Combat, suddenly he leaped up into the air and yelled

"Hi Jump Kick!"

I couldn't help but slip out a "crap" when he said that, my mind started analyzing and seeing what I could do then I got an idea.

"Dark Pulse!"

I countered a Dark Pulse, making him slow down and flinch a little in the air but his Hi Jump Kick still connected to my body and made my body fly to the other side of the battlefield. I stood up, shaking a little and so did Lee. Determination glinted in his eyes, mirroring my own. Time for the final blow, I had to finish this up or I might faint!

"Aura Sphere!" I yelled, focusing all my energy my arms

I focused all my energy through my arms and into my hands, forming a all of energy and light. I opened my eyes and saw Lee was in the air and tried not to panic when he yelled "Hi Jump Kick!" I waited until I had enough energy was stored and let his Hi Jump Kick hit my ball. He kept pushing me down, trying to make the Aura Sphere explode on me instead of him but I pushed back then finally the Aura Sphere exploded, making me tumble back.

I was still standing barely and the audience and everyone was hushed, waiting to see if Lee was still up. The smoke cleared up and Lee was on the ground, swirls replaced his eyes which meant he fainted.

"This match is over. Victory goes to the Riolu, Crimson!"

**Hope you liked this chapter :3 I almost the whole day on it because my sister wanted to use my computer a lot T_T anyways! Did you guys like the fight? Tell me advice to right a good battle :C I don't know how… and special shout out to CupcakePride101 for the brilliant idea I shall be doing at the end of the Tournament heh heh heh… Have a cookie ^.^ Have a good day/night reviews are appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14: Tournament Finals Soon

Chapter 14: Tournament Finals Soon

"Last round folks! This match will have Ronin the Politoed and Ruby the Vulpix, the match will start very soon, please be patient" the intercoms blared

The audience died down a bit, exciting chatter flowed through the crowds as our group's losers sat in a big mope. Lee was still moping around losing to Crimson, Midnight was practicing on a nearby training dummy he made of a tree and some chalk, and he lost to Crimson. Faron was huddled in a corner, a black fog surrounding him in depression; he lost to a puny Geodude sadly. Crimson and I battled in the semi-finals

"_BATTLE IN 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BEGIN!"_

_ Crimson wasted no time and started circling around me, at first I was confused then I realized he was trying to make me dizzy. I rolled my eyes and soon he turned so fast I just blew a small flame of Ember and burned him a little, making him slower then he pounced._

"_Close Combat!" He yelled_

_ My eyes widened but I focused on his punches, dodging them speedily from one fist to the other. But at the last punch it hit me square in the face and made my feet skid a few inches in the dirt. I wiped off the dirt, a small pain was now on my face as I formed a small strategy in my head. As I guessed he started using Calm Mind as he meditated. I jumped into the air above him and started using Ember all over the field, making the grass on fire a bit and making smoke rise all over the field._

_ I landed and let my breath slow down and become softer, my cloak blending into the smoke, making me concealed into the smoke. I could sense Crimson sensing where my aura was, the only reason for the smoke was this. I shrugged off my cloak, letting it fall off as I scanned around for Crimson. No one could see me in this heavy smoke!_

"_Aura Sphere" Crimson roared._

_ In a flash I saw a blue orb of energy and jumped away from it just in time, time for me to attack. I prowled in the smoke, making myself invisible, like a hunter stalking its prey I leaped out and merely whispered "confuse ray" but instead of a small confusion I used a full on Confusion Ray, blasting him with 7 light orbs that formed around my body._

_ When it hit him he gasped and started walking around dizzily, trying to get a hold of himself as I sprung out of my secret hiding spot and murmured "quick attack" as I swiftly ran circles around him, using my Ember as I ran. I looked around and saw the smoke was clearing and hurried to my cloak, putting it on. After a few moments the smoke was cleared and Crimson laid on the ground, all scraped up, fur burnt, and swirls replacing his eyes._

"_Crimson is unable to battle. Victory goes to Ruby!" Cry announced instead of the announcer guy, he did that for only my victories._

_I looked over and saw him smiling at me, I smiled back._

"I was just off my game… that's all" He said, his pride sounded dead

"At least you didn't get beaten by a stupid Geodude" Shinx said, they bpth shared a corner of depression

I rolled my eyes at them and said "it's only a tournament guys, you just got to train harder!"

"I know, I know" They both said, sounding even more depressed then before "no kiss from the beautiful Princess Saria… No beautiful golden metal…"

I sighed "boys…" I muttered and felt a tap on my shoulder it was Jade "Oh hey Jade, what's the matter? You look a little sad" I said, not exactly sad, I couldn't put my finger on it

"It's nothing Ruby, I think the match is starting. You should go try your best" he said with sad red eyes then smiled a small smile "win that metal"

"Oh, thanks Jade" I said with a smile of my own and walked onto the stage then the speaker announced something that made my eyes widen in surprise

"Prince Cry is requesting for Miss Ruby's presence"

I looked over and saw Cry smile and beckon me to a seat next to him. My heart felt like it stopped for a moment as I walked up there on the long stairs. I could feel a bunch of glares from the crowd burning in the back of my head. I sat next to Prince Cry awkwardly and he smiled, patting my head earning more growls and hisses.

"Don't mind the crowd, pretend they're not there" he said, looking at the crowd with a shrug then looked at me with his big gorgeous red eyes "you're amazing in battling, I'm surprised you're not one of those famous battlers" he said with curious sparkling eyes

"Y-yeah well… umm…" I could barely even talk to him, I looked down at my paws and said shyly "I trained a lot when I was younger, it was hard at a young age but I managed to pull through" I said with a gulp, hoping he wouldn't think I'm a strategy freak or something

"Whoa that's super cool! You were self taught?! That's amazing" Cry said with such awe it made me blush

"Couldn't your parents train you?" He said with a confused glance then suddenly turned to horror when he saw my face turn to happy to sad in an instant "oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring any unwanted memories back!" he said all panicky

"It's alright, the only family I have left is myself" I said mournfully, cringing at the memory of finding Oran mutilated in pieces.

"I know how you feel. I was adopted by the King and Queen themselves, they found me as a new-born abandoned" he said with a bitter tone

"I'm sorry…" I said, now know what else I could say but he just smiles back warmly making me feel all fuzzy. "Sometimes the royalty is ok but at most times I just want to pull out my hair in stress" he said with a grin "I have once and it hurt like hell"

"Yeah, you are still just a Pokémon. Not anything unique, not that I'm saying you aren't unique. Well I kind of did just say that but… um… ahhh…" I gave up and put my head down in embarrassment.

"Ruby and Ronin, please come to the arena"

**Sorry I haven't uploaded and sorry this chapter is short! I'm really tired and I had piles of homework O_O I'm not kidding, it was terrible and I missed writing this story :'( sorry it's so short again! I also have been feeling kind of sad lately so I've been in the just-leave-me-alone-i-want-to-die x3 Thanks for the reviews everyone! And the OC's that was turned in, is Zoroark (or whatever the Pokémon's name is) Is from Black & White generation? Because I have no idea… ANYWAYS! Love you guys! Have a good day/night**


End file.
